O Começo Só Que Com Você
by Bel 22
Summary: Depois da guerra, as vidas de Draco e Hermione seguiram em frente... só que em direções distintas. E quando eles finalmente se encontram fica claro que elas também seguiram em direções erradas. Shortfic. Realidade Alternativa. COM LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Não sei se vocês sabem, mas a JK disse esses dias atrás que** **o Draco sempre amou a Hermione escondido e quase desistiu de ficar do lado do Voldemort na guerra por causa dela. Então, depois dessa declaração maravilhosa de que DRAMIONE É CANON, eu decidi escrever essa fanfic baseada nesse contexto. Ela vai ser uma shortfic, na verdade, e ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mas imagino que entre 5 e 6. Espero que vocês acompanhem e gostem e aproveitem cada pedacinho disso aqui. Eu pelo menos já estava com saudade.**

 **Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não são meus. Se fossem, eles teriam ficado juntos no final do último livro.

 **Ship:** Draco/Hermione.

 **Censura:** Vai ter cenas de sexo e vai ser saudável e bacana. Se você curte, você pode ler.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

— Você tem certeza disso?

Harry ainda estava segurando as malas de Hermione no ar. Ela não tinha pensado em pedir para que ele a ajudasse com a mudança, mas ela tinha insistido. Ele parecia um pouco relutante em soltar a bagagem dela, como se as malas no chão fossem concretizar alguma coisa.

Mas a decisão de Hermione já era concreta o suficiente.

— Tenho.

Harry colocou as malas no chão e suspirou ao endireitar a postura.

— Eu não quero forçar a barra... — ele começou. — Mas Ron me ligou ontem à noite.

Hermione continuou o que estava fazendo. Ela arrastou o criado-mudo para o lado da sua cama de casal.

— Para você me contar hoje que ele te ligou ontem? — ela quis saber em um tom neutro.

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Eu não sei. Não tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que agora que você falou faz sentido.

Hermione assentiu. Aquilo era típico de Ronald.

— Ele tem tentado me fazer sentir culpada faz um tempo agora.

— Eu sinto muito — Harry começou, atravessando a sala pequena para chegar até Hermione. — Eu não teria te contado se soubesse que era isso o que ele queria, mas é que ele parecia tão ruim. Acho que ele estava bêbado.

Hermione arrumou o seu abajur em cima do criado-mudo.

Ela ainda continuava sendo da classe-média, então tinha conseguido para ela um apartamento pequeno e respeitável na Londres trouxa. Ele tinha aquele conceito aberto de sem paredes dividindo a cozinha da sala do quarto de qualquer outro cômodo, exceto o banheiro. Ela estava bem orgulhosa de como tinha planejado a decoração perfeitamente sozinha.

Hermione não queria exatamente ouvir o que Harry tinha a dizer sobre Ron, mas sabia que ele ficaria culpado se não dissesse. Ela se sentou na cama e deu uma palmadinha no colchão ao seu lado, indicando para Harry se aproximar.

Harry se sentou do lado dela, olhando para suas mãos.

— O que ele te disse? — Hermione perguntou.

— Ele sente a sua falta. Disse que não queria que o casamento de vocês acabasse. Ele chorou muito e disse que não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. — Harry fez uma pausa, então a olhou. — O que ele fez de errado, Hermione?

Ele parecia a ponto de chorar, então Hermione respirou fundo e tentou não fazer uma lista das coisas que Ronald Weasley tinha feito de errado. Ela tocou o ombro de Harry, tentando consolá-lo. Ela se importava com Harry e não queria que o fim do casamento dela com Ron o tivesse afetado tanto. Toda vez que ele olhava para ela era como se ele estivesse de coração partido.

— Ron e eu não funcionávamos mais juntos — ela esclareceu, tentando ser gentil e ter muito tato sobre a situação toda. — A gente nunca funcionou muito bem... e a convivência diária que veio com o casamento piorou um pouco as coisas. Eu não podia mais continuar lá.

Hermione percebeu que as coisas estavam erradas quando ela notou que estava _aturando_ Ron. E não era isso o que se fazia com maridos — você deveria gostar da companhia deles, não apenas _aturá-los_. As brigas eram diárias e eles estavam se desgastando emocionalmente. _Ela_ , especialmente, estava se desgastando emocionalmente. Estar com Ron era como ter uma criança irresponsável e um pouco mimada em casa e Hermione não queria ter que se comportar como uma mãe — pelo menos não como a mãe _do seu marido_.

Ela não deveria se sentir responsável por Ronald da forma que estava se sentindo no casamento deles.

Harry comprimiu os lábios.

— Mas ele fez alguma coisa para você?

Várias coisas. Pequenas coisas todos os dias.

— Não desse jeito.

— De que jeito, então?

— Nós dois não conseguíamos conviver juntos sem brigar, Harry — Hermione tentou explicar. — Não era uma relação saudável.

— Eu e a Gina também brigamos.

— Mas aposto que a parte boa do seu relacionamento compensa a ruim.

Harry assentiu.

— E a do seu não compensava — ele concluiu o raciocínio dela.

— Não — Hermione respondeu simplesmente. Pelo menos não mais e pelo menos não para ela.

— Eu sinto muito por estar sendo tão... _insistente_ sobre esse assunto. É que a separação de vocês quebrou o meu coração, sabe? Vocês eram as minhas duas metades, Hermione.

Hermione pegou a mão dele.

— Eu sei.

Harry ajeitou os óculos.

— E eu também não consigo entender como você pode estar tão _calma_ sobre isso tudo.

Ela estava mesmo calma. Agora. No começo tinha sido difícil e depois tinha sido pior, mas as coisas tinham melhorado depois de Hermione finalmente tomar uma decisão. Ela tinha voltado a ficar em paz consigo mesma.

— É que eu sinto que tomei a decisão certa. Sei que não parece assim agora, mas é porque ainda é muito recente. Ron está machucado, você está machucado... e acho que até a Gina me odeia um pouco agora. — Ela deu um sorriso para deixar o clima mais leve, mas sabia que era verdade. — Só que, Harry, a longo prazo as coisas vão se ajeitar. Vai ser melhor para todo mundo, você vai ver.

— Espero que sim — Harry suspirou. Ele esfregou a testa. — Imagino que não seja o momento mais apropriado para isso, mas eu tenho novidades. Não sabia se deveria esperar ou não para contar, mas você ia descobrir de qualquer forma...

Hermione o encarou.

— Descobrir o quê?

— Gina está grávida.

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele suavemente.

— Isso é maravilhoso, Harry. De quanto tempo ela está?

Harry estava sorrindo genuinamente pela primeira vez agora.

— Dois meses.

— Mas vocês estavam tentando? Quer dizer, foi planejado?

— Não — ele disse, mas seu sorriso não diminuiu nem um pouquinho. — A gente estava conversando sobre ter um bebê, então na semana seguinte ela descobriu que estava grávida. Foi quase mágica.

Hermione ainda estava sorrindo.

— Foi muito providencial — ela concordou.

Harry assentiu. Então ele ficou em pé e endireitou a postura.

— Se você não for mais precisar de mim, Hermione, eu tenho que ir. Hoje é a minha vez de fazer o jantar em casa.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

— Claro. Obrigada por ter me ajudado, Harry. Teria sido meio estranho usar magia para me mudar para a Londres trouxa. Não queria ser a vizinha estranha desde o começo, você sabe. — Ela riu.

— Sem problemas, amigos servem para essas coisas.

Hermione assentiu. Ela colocou a mão no bolso da sua calça e tirou a chave com um chaveiro dali e estendeu para Harry.

— Imagino que você vai ver Ron em breve — ela murmurou. — Será que você pode entregar para ele por mim?

Seria mais fácil do que vê-lo pessoalmente. Ronald não estava tentando facilitar os encontros dele. Ele sempre tentava fazer Hermione se sentir mal e fazer com que ela voltasse para ele e ele chorava muito. Hermione entendia que ele estava magoado, mas os dois estavam em pontos distintos da vida agora e ela não queria mais ter que lidar com aquilo.

— Ele sabe o que é?

— É a chave de casa — ela disse. — Meu advogado provavelmente vai entrar em contato com o dele em breve para discutir isso, mas eu estou disposta a abrir mão da casa. Ele pode ficar nela em vez de continuar morando em um hotel.

Tinha sido Ron que saíra de casa quando Hermione decidira que queria o divórcio. Ele tinha achado que seria mais fácil convencer Hermione a deixar _ele_ entrar na casa do que convencê-la a voltar para casa uma vez que ela já tivesse saído. Ele tinha ficado em um hotel o tempo todo, esperando por uma reconciliação que não aconteceria. Agora que Hermione estava instalada em um novo lugar, ele podia voltar para lá. Hermione nunca quis destruir a vida de Ron — ela sabia que o divórcio estava sendo difícil para ele, então queria facilitar as coisas.

Ela sabia quanto ele gostava da casa, então ele podia ficar com ela.

Harry assentiu e segurou a chave na palma da mão.

— Ainda tem alguma coisa sua lá?

— Não, eu fiz a mudança completa das minhas coisas hoje. O Ron pode ficar com tudo que eu deixei lá.

— Eu vou dizer para ele — Harry murmurou. Então ele abraçou Hermione antes de chegarem até a porta dela. — Fique bem, Hermione. Me chame se precisar.

— Vou ficar — Hermione prometeu. — Diga a Gina que estou feliz pelo bebê.

Ela sabia que não era a pessoa predileta de Gina agora, mas achou importante mostrar que o bebê seria querido.

— Eu vou dizer — Harry garantiu.

Ele entrou em seu carro e dirigiu pelas ruas da Londres trouxa como se fosse um trouxa. Era um dos benefícios de ter crescido entre trouxas: você conseguia se misturar bem sem muito esforço.

Hermione quase tinha se desacostumado, mas uma semana foi o suficiente para que ela se sentisse em casa. Ela tinha ido visitar seus pais, que tinham voltado da Austrália fazia um tempo e que agora se lembravam dela. Ela tinha ido fazer compras num supermercado e limpado suas coisas sem usar magia.

Ela não sabia por que tinha escolhido voltar para a Londres trouxa, já que era uma bruxa, mas depois de um tempo as coisas ficaram mais claras para ela. Ela era uma nascida-trouxa, afinal de contas. Aquele era o seu mundo tanto quanto o mundo bruxo e Hermione queria uma pausa para pensar. Ela não se lembrava de ser uma bruxa sem Harry e Ron por perto, então ser uma bruxa passou a ser algo atrelado a imagem deles. Ela precisava de um pouco de espaço.

Achava que ser uma bruxa no mundo trouxa iria colocar as coisas em uma nova perspectiva para ela.

Esperava que colocasse, pelo menos. Ela não sentia mais como se fosse a Hermione de Hogwarts ou a Hermione de um ano atrás... e não tinha nada a ver com ela ter 24 anos agora. Algo dentro dela tinha mudado e ela queria saber o que era.

Ela gostava de Ron. Ela tinha amado Ronald, na verdade, mas a eu dela de 19 anos jamais tinha imaginado que eles pudessem não dar certo. Ela tinha imaginado que Ron fosse amadurecer e eles pudessem ficar juntos e construir uma vida estável e feliz. Mas os anos tinham passado e Ron tinha continuado o mesmo e Hermione descobriu que não queria se comportar como se fosse a mãe dele. Nem a eu dela de 19 anos queria ser a mãe dele, ou cogitava essa hipótese. A Hermione de 19 anos queria um pouco de romance e uns amassos.

E acabou que a eu de 24 anos de Hermione também queria isso.

Hermione era mais ela do que jamais fora.

Ela tinha acabado de chegar a essa conclusão quando esbarrou em Draco Malfoy.

Ele estava parado do lado dela na calçada, pronto para atravessar a rua. Primeiro ela pensou em se esconder, mas aí imaginou que não seria uma atitude muito madura. Então ela apenas manteve a postura firme e esperou que ele não a visse.

Mas foi um desejo inútil, porque não tinha como Draco estar perto de Hermione sem notá-la. E não tinha nada a ver com o cabelo dela, que continuava todo cacheado e volumoso e selvagem. Não tinha nada a ver com a roupa dela, que era perfeitamente normal. Jeans, camisa xadrez azul-pastel e um cardigã amarelo por cima. Não tinha nada a ver com os tênis velhos que ele jamais imaginou ver nos pés de uma garota como ela. Não tinha nem mesmo a ver com a sacola enorme que ela carregava com algumas compras.

Tinha apenas a ver com ela e com quem ela era e a forma com que ela o fazia se sentir.

Porque Hermione tinha sido tudo o que ele conseguira pensar por muito tempo, tudo o que ele se recusara a pensar por muito tempo e falhara, e ele não podia estar perto dela sem olhá-la. Ele não conseguia estar próximo a ela sem notá-la.

Era ridícula a forma como ele conseguia distingui-la pela forma de andar ou pelo barulho da respiração ou pelo cheiro. Era de se esperar que esse tipo de coisa acabasse quando a adolescência passasse e os hormônios se acalmassem. Era de se esperar que ele nem mesmo tivesse olhado para ela, mas a verdade é que Draco não conseguia fazer outra coisa.

Os carros pararam e agora seria a hora deles atravessarem a rua, mas Draco apenas atravessou a distância entre eles.

— Hermione — ele disse. — Oi.

Hermione franziu o cenho um pouco. Ela não estava esperando que ele tentasse puxar assunto.

— Oi — ela disse de volta. Porque não sabia o que dizer e porque era isso o que se dizia ao encontrar alguém que se conhecia.

Ele franziu um pouco o cenho e ajeitou seu casado muito... pomposo.

— Jamais imaginei que fosse esbarrar em você justamente aqui — ele tentou soar muito casual, mas Hermione não percebeu que ele precisava se esforçar para conseguir isso. Ela não percebeu que ele escondeu suas mãos no bolso do casaco porque elas estavam tremendo. — Eu imaginei que você estivesse casada.

— Não estou mais — ela respondeu, porque era algo automático. Então franziu o cenho. — Isso significa que se eu estivesse casada não poderia estar aqui?

Draco agitou a cabeça rapidamente.

— Não. Sinto muito, o que eu disse não fez muito sentido.

Não fazia mesmo e foi por causa disso que Hermione riu.

Ela jamais tinha esperado encontrar Draco Malfoy e certamente jamais tinha esperado esbarrar em um Draco Malfoy incoerente.

Ela assentiu e tentou manter o rosto sério.

— Mas o que você disse é recíproco — ela murmurou. — Eu também jamais imaginei que fosse esbarrar em você justamente aqui. — Então ela franziu o cenho. — Também nunca imaginei que você fosse tentar puxar assunto.

De repente Draco estava constrangido.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas a questão é que eu te devo desculpas. Eu sei que você provavelmente acha estranho eu te abordar dessa forma, mas imaginei que seria uma das únicas oportunidades que eu teria para falar com você.

Havia muitas coisas pelas quais Draco Malfoy deveria se desculpar, mas Hermione não sabia a qual delas ele estava se referindo agora.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Eu...

— Por tudo — ele explicou antes que ela pudesse perguntar. Draco respirou fundo, criando coragem para continuar. O ar parecia muito tenso em volta deles. — Gostaria de te pedir desculpas por tudo. Desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Eu sinto muito. Sei que esse não é o lugar mais apropriado para iniciar essa conversa, mas... sim, eu sinto muito.

Hermione ainda estava com o cenho franzido.

— Isso significa que você gostaria? — Talvez agora fosse a vez _dela_ ser incoerente. Ou talvez inconsequente fosse uma descrição mais apropriada.

— Do quê?

— De iniciar essa conversa. Você gostaria, Draco?

Ela percebeu então que tinha usado o nome dele e percebeu que ele não a tinha chamado de "Granger" nenhuma vez. Apenas Hermione.

Ela teve que respirar fundo porque de repente seus joelhos estavam menos firmes.

— Se estiver tudo bem para você, sim. Seria muito importante e significativo para mim.

Ela olhou para suas mãos, então para os olhos de Draco. Eles tinham se afastado da beirada da calçada para darem espaço para os pedestres.

— Você está morando na Londres trouxa? — ela perguntou de repente.

— Não — ele respondeu de modo automático. Os Malfoy jamais deixariam a mansão deles, eles respeitavam a tradição. — Mas você está? — ele perguntou. Na verdade meio que adivinhou.

Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Por que estava se dispondo a conversar com Draco e deixá-lo pedir desculpas. Talvez porque ele tivesse hesitado até o limite em entregar Harry para Voldemort. Talvez porque ela tivesse visto o rosto dele enquanto Belatriz marcava "Sangue-Ruim" no seu braço. Talvez porque, no final, ele não tivesse participado da batalha. Ele não estivera a favor dela, mas também não tinha ficado contra ela. Draco parecia alguém que buscava por redenção — ou por si mesmo.

E a verdade é que ela não odiava Draco — não mais.

— Estou.

Isso significava que ela o estava convidando para ir até a casa dela? Draco engoliu seco.

— _Você_ quer conversar?

— Eu não sei — Hermione confessou.

Em uma situação comum ela não iria querer, mas ele tinha pedido desculpas. Ele queria conversar. Ele parecia mudado e ele a tinha chamado de Hermione. Ele parecia estar com a guarda baixa.

Ela estava curiosa e, o mais importante, também estava disposta a baixar a guarda como ele.

— _É_ uma situação difícil... e meio embaraçosa — ele admitiu. — Talvez fosse uma decisão mais fácil se não tivesse tido uma guerra.

Ele tinha tentado deixar o clima do ambiente mais leve.

Hermione não sorriu, mas ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Mas você foi embora — ela lembrou. — No final — esclareceu quando Draco franziu o cenho —, você foi embora em vez de ficar do lado de Voldemort.

— Eu fui — ele disse.

Ele estava surpreso que ela soubesse disso. Era meio difícil prestar atenção nos outros quando, você sabe, tinha uma _guerra_ acontecendo. Mas fazia sentido. Hermione não teria parado para falar com ele se não soubesse que ele tinha abandonado o lado de Voldemort no final. Nem mesmo ele poderia ter ido até ela se isso não tivesse acontecido. Draco estava arrependido, mas isso não significava que Hermione soubesse disso. Draco tinha mudado.

Ele tinha mudado, mas, de certa forma, continuava o mesmo.

Ele estava noivo de Astoria porque isso seria benéfico para a família Malfoy. Ele estava seguindo a tradição e fazendo o que sua mãe tinha aconselhado e o que seu pai teria feito se estivesse no lugar dele.

Mas agora ele estava de frente para Hermione e não sabia o que dizer porque ele queria dizer _tantas_ coisas — uma vida de esclarecimentos.

Então Hermione disse por ele.

— Eu moro aqui perto — ela disse, apontando vagamente para o outro lado da rua. — Se você quiser, nós podemos...

— Não hoje — Draco disse apressadamente. Ele não conseguiria lidar com essa conversa hoje. Ele precisava colocar alguns de seus sentimentos no lugar antes. Draco precisava pensar. Ele precisava conversar com sua mãe e pensar mais ainda. — Mas talvez em breve? Depois de amanhã? — sugeriu, se agarrando à oportunidade.

Isso daria dois dias a ele.

Ele esperava que fosse o suficiente.

— Pode ser — Hermione concordou. — Então eu te dou o meu endereço?

Draco assentiu. Ele não tinha nenhum lugar para anotar, mas Hermione era uma mulher prevenida. Ela tirou um bloco de notas e uma caneta de dentro da bolsa. Ela escreveu rapidamente e entregou para Draco. A mão dele tremeu um pouco quando foi pegar e ele viu que Hermione tinha notado.

— É o frio — ele se desculpou.

Hermione assentiu. Ambos sabiam que não estava frio, mas Hermione não insistiu naquilo.

— Eu acho que a gente se vê daqui dois dias então?

— Sim — Draco concordou. — Obrigado por me dar a oportunidade para me desculpar, Hermione... e obrigado por deixar que eu tente esclarecer algumas coisas. Isso é muito importante para mim e eu não vou me esquecer.

Ela soube que ele estava falando a verdade porque Draco sabia que estava falando a verdade.

Não existia uma forma — com ou sem magia — dele conseguir se esquecer de Hermione.

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Achei que não fosse conseguir postar a tempo. Faculdade é sempre um período hostil da vida com provas e trabalhos e tudo mais, mas acabei conseguindo. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e POR FAVOR comentem. Quero saber o que vocês pensam e como se sentem e se a gente pode combinar de fazer tatuagem do escrito "Dramione" igual. Se vocês gostam de ler ouvindo música, pra esse capítulo recomendo a música Shiver da Lucy Rose! Beijinhos e até o próximo, fofinhas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

— De novo aquela garota Granger, Draco?

É. De novo.

 _De novo_ porque aquilo já havia acontecido outra vez.

 _De novo_ porque aquilo aconteceria para sempre.

Acontece que Draco amava aquela garota Granger. No começo, é claro, ele havia sentido raiva dela. Ele era imaturo e mimado e a tinha perseguido como um covarde porque ele a culpava pela atração que _ele_ sentia por ela. Draco nunca soube lidar bem com seus próprios sentimentos.

Até quando ele percebeu que seus sentimentos haviam mudado.

Ele percebeu que Hermione jamais gostaria dele pela forma como ele a insultava e a destratava. Ele sabia que era mais seguro assim; sabia que, se ela gostasse dele, ele não iria conseguir se manter longe. Ficar perto de Hermione era... exaustivo. Havia sempre uma força muito forte que o puxava de encontro a ela, como se ela fosse um imã e ele tivesse pulmões de metal. Draco tinha sempre que lutar para se manter longe.

Até que de repente ele ficou cansado de tentar se manter longe. Draco não queria mais implicar com Hermione porque queria que ela gostasse dele.

Draco gostava dela e queria ser gostado de volta.

Ele nunca soube dizer como se apaixonou pela nascida-trouxa. Ela era tudo o que ele não deveria querer ter. Ela era água e ele era fogo — Hermione seria o seu fim.

Mas ele a amava — e as pessoas não pensam muito em si mesmas quando amam. Draco só conseguia pensar em Hermione. Ele só conseguia pensar que _devia haver_ uma razão por ele ter trombado com ela na Londres trouxa. Não devia ser apenas coincidência. E, além disso, ela havia convidado ele para ir até a sua casa. Hermione...

Aquilo _não podia_ ser só uma coincidência.

Partiria o coração de Draco se aquilo fosse só uma coincidência.

Draco sempre fez o que foi melhor para sua família. Geralmente as pessoas menosprezavam a lealdade dos sonserinos — erroneamente. Porque Draco já tinha colocado seu coração em jogo pela sua família duas vezes.

Ele só não sabia agora se ia conseguir pela terceira. Sua lealdade com sua família ainda batia em seu coração, mas pela primeira vez ele havia descoberto um outro tipo de lealdade — aquela que você deve ter consigo mesmo.

Ele olhou para sua mãe.

— Eu não sei o que fazer — ele disse, porque era verdade.

Draco nunca teve dúvidas sobre o que _queria_ fazer, mas sua família ainda continuava sendo importante para ele. Ele ainda a levava em consideração. Ele precisava saber o que sua mãe pensava e sentia.

Mas Narcisa não estava... bem, feliz. Eles já tinham passado por aquilo tudo, em uma época não muito distante. Ela tinha imaginado que eles tinham superado aquilo tudo.

Mas não tinham. A forma como Draco estava sentado na borda de sua cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto enterrado entre as mãos era apenas uma prova de que eles não tinham superado nada que se tratava de Hermione Granger.

Narcisa suspirou. Draco sabia o que precisava fazer — pelo bem dele, pelo bem da família Malfoy, fazer o que já tinha feito da outra vez —, mas ainda assim estava hesitando. Ele queria a opinião dela e queria que a opinião dela fosse diferente do que era. Porque Narcisa também sabia o que Draco precisava fazer.

Só que dessa vez ela se manteve em silêncio. Ela olhou seu filho e se perguntou se ela deveria ter se mantido em silêncio das outras duas primeiras vezes, também.

Draco era novo e estava apaixonado por Hermione e a guerra era eminente e Narcisa não queria perder seu filho, então incentivou que ele saísse com Pansy. A família Parkinson tinha mais chances de ficar do lado de Voldemort do que a garota Granger — pareceu a escolha certa a se fazer na época. Depois, no meio da guerra, Draco tinha visto Hermione e aquele amor que ele tinha se convencido de que sentia por ela ainda não tinha passado e ele quisera mudar de lado, mas Narcisa o convenceu a ir embora.

Ela só estava tentando manter seu filho seguro.

Ela preferia que Draco estivesse infeliz e vivo do que feliz e morto.

Mas, agora, ela não tinha realmente uma desculpa. Se Draco se casasse com Astoria, a família Malfoy se beneficiaria, claro que sim, mas _Draco_ não se beneficiaria.

No fundo, mesmo respeitando tradições e sabendo que aquilo era o melhor para os Malfoy como se casar com Lucius tinha sido melhor para os Black, ela não queria ver Draco preso em um casamento por conveniência que o faria infeliz.

A guerra tinha tirado muita coisa deles, mas principalmente de Draco.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos de Draco. Ele já tinha idade para tomar suas próprias decisões, mas tinha vindo até ela em busca de um conselho. Isso significava que seu coração e sua cabeça estavam discordando. Isso significava que ele queria fazer o que seu coração pedia, mas também queria ganhar a aprovação de sua mãe nisso porque não queria ficar contra a sua família. Ele estava buscando a permissão de Narcisa para admitir que amava uma Sangue-Ruim.

— Eu achei que ela estivesse casada com o Ronald Weasley — Narcisa murmurou.

— Não está mais — Draco murmurou de volta.

Narcisa fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que Lucius jamais concordaria com aquilo. _Ela_ mal concordava com aquilo.

Narcisa se ajoelhou na frente de Draco. Não era um movimento que ela estava habituada.

— Vai ser sempre aquela garota Granger, não vai, Draco? — ela perguntou suavemente. Ela suspirou. — Eu achei que você gostasse de Astoria.

— Eu gosto, mãe, mas... — Draco começou, levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos da sua mãe.

— Mas não como gosta da Hermione — ela concluiu.

Era a primeira vez que Narcisa pronunciava o nome dela.

— Sim. Eu não quero menosprezar Astoria... Não tem nenhum problema com ela, sou eu. Você _sabe_.

Narcisa sabia.

— Só não termine com Astoria ainda — ela pediu. Porque ainda era uma mãe e queria garantir o futuro de seu filho e sua família. — Você e a Hermione têm muita coisa para discutir... Não vai ser fácil. Não há garantias nenhuma que ela vai te perdoar e menos ainda de que ela goste de você de volta. Ela acabou de sair de um divórcio e eu nem mesmo entendo como ela aceitou conversar com você depois da guerra e... de tudo. Nós precisamos ser práticos: existe uma chance muito pequena de vocês ficarem juntos. Se ela não te perdoar e não gostar de você, Astoria ainda estará aqui e você poderá se casar com ela para os Malfoy recuperarem o prestígio no mundo bruxo que foi afetado negativamente com a guerra.

Ser um Malfoy significava arcar com responsabilidades.

Narcisa então respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo de Draco. O olhar dele tinha abaixado por causa do discurso dela. Narcisa se preparou pelo que estava prestes a dizer. Porque, sendo uma mãe, tudo o que Narcisa queria era que Draco fosse feliz.

Então Narcisa fez o que precisava fazer. Ela ficou do lado do coração de seu filho. Draco estava seguro e pela primeira vez ela podia lutar pela alegria dele, além da vida.

Draco a estava encarando quando ela falou.

— Mas — ela começou, ansiosa, engolindo seco —, mas... se ela te perdoar, Draco... se ela te perdoar e descobrir que gosta de você ou que no mínimo se sente atraída por você, você deve ficar com ela. Você deve vir para casa e terminar seu noivado com Astoria e, então, ficar com a garota Granger.

Draco estava chorando. Talvez até mesmo Narcisa estivesse chorando um pouquinho.

— Ela provavelmente me odeia — ele murmurou.

— Provavelmente — Narcisa concordou, então deu uma risadinha. — Mas você mudou e, se ela for a pessoa por quem você diz que se apaixonou, ela vai perceber e ao menos te dar o benefício da dúvida.

— Você acha que eu deveria contar para ela que a amo?

— Eu acho que você deveria ir devagar — Narcisa sussurrou. — Você a ama faz anos, mas para ela você só era o garoto que implicava com ela e, depois, tomou muitas decisões erradas. Para ela, esse é um primeiro encontro.

— E depois?

— Depois, se ela ainda quiser te ver... Se ela te perdoar... Depois, Draco, diga tudo o que precisa ser dito.

Draco não sabia como fazer aquilo. Ele estava parado na frente da casa de Hermione, segurando o papel que ela tinha lhe dado, ansioso, com o coração na mão, segurando para não vomitar.

Ele ergueu a mão para bater, mas depois respirou fundo e a colocou em seu bolso.

Ele andou para os lados.

Não tinha como Hermione saber que ele estava ali e abrir a porta para ele. Ela não era tão consciente dele quanto ele era dela e certamente ela não era Sibila Trelawney.

Ele ergueu sua mão mais uma vez.

Então bateu na porta.

Tinha sido um som incerto, quase tímido, mas tinha sido o suficiente para Hermione ouvir.

Então lá estava ela, abrindo a porta para Draco Malfoy. Lá estava ela, usando um vestido amarelo que parecia dar cor àquela Londres nublada. Ela estava usando um cardigã branco e preto listrado e ela parecia uma abelha adorável.

Draco segurou um sorriso.

— Oi — Hermione disse, sorrindo para ele, muito educada.

— Hermione — Draco a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

Hermione se afastou da porta, dando licença para que ele pudesse passar.

— Entre — ela disse. — Está mais quente aqui dentro. Eu posso pegar o seu casaco?

Draco se virou de costas para tirar as mangas do seu braço.

Foi por isso que ele não percebeu a forma como Hermione fungou muito perto do seu cotovelo, sentindo o perfume que tinha se espalhado com os movimentos.

Pela primeira vez na vida Hermione pensou que Draco Malfoy cheirava bem.

Ele parecia muito sério, como se tivesse compenetrado fazendo contas ou conjugando verbos em francês na sua cabeça. Ainda assim, ele foi muito educado quando se sentou no sofá dela.

— Você tem uma casa muito bonita — ele disse, todo cortês.

— Obrigada. Você aceita chá?

— Não, obrigado.

Ela tentou mais uma vez.

— Água? Café?

— Não. Obrigado.

Hermione assentiu.

— Você se importaria se eu pegasse um pouco para mim?

— Vá em frente — ele a incentivou.

Draco não perdeu Hermione de vista nem por um segundo porque não havia uma parede entre a sala e a cozinha dela, apenas um balcão. Ele viu Hermione colocar chá em uma caneca verde para ela, então leite. Ainda estava saindo fumaça quando ela se sentou na poltrona que ficava em frente ao sofá onde Draco estava sentado.

— O tempo está esfriando — ela comentou, já que Draco parecia precisar de uma pausa do que quer que estivesse pensando naquele momento.

Ela ainda não tinha exatamente certa por que ele tinha vindo até ali, mas Hermione nunca teve fama de matar seus convidados de desconforto e ansiedade — e não queria criar uma agora.

— Está sim — ele concordou.

— Sempre sinto mais falta dos uniformes de Hogwarts no inverno. Eles eram bem quentinhos, você quase não sentia uma brisa.

Ela parecia diferente. Descontraída. Draco percebeu que ela não só parecia — _estava_ diferente.

Ele conseguiu juntar um pouquinho de coragem com esse sinal. Draco endireitou a postura e respirou fundo. Ele finalmente decidiu começar a falar.

— Era sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você, Hermione.

De repente ela segurou um sorriso.

— Sobre os uniformes de Hogwarts? — perguntou, se sentindo muito espirituosa.

Draco a observou levar a caneca até os lábios e beber um gole de chá.

— Hogwarts — ele explicou. — Eu nunca fui... gentil com você lá, antigamente. E eu sei que teoricamente é tarde demais para pedir desculpas e que nós somos adultos e isso deve ser passado, mas ainda sinto como se devesse pedir perdão. Eu tornei sua vida muito difícil e peço desculpas por isso, pelo garoto mimado e cego pelo próprio ego que eu era. Eu... eu mudei.

Hermione estava encarando ele agora.

— Eu notei — ela sussurrou.

Draco estava prestando muita atenção nela agora.

— Notou?

— Sim, um garoto mimado e cego pelo próprio ego jamais pediria desculpas por algo que aconteceu mais de dez anos atrás... principalmente se ele pensasse que não fosse mais assim hoje.

— Um garoto mimado e cego pelo próprio ego que tinha uma quedinha por você — ele completou, encorajando pelo que ela tinha dito. Seu coração parecia prestes a sair do seu peito, mas ele estava lidando com aquilo. — Arrogante o suficiente para acreditar que você era a culpada por despertar nele um desejo irracional... Então veio a guerra e nós estávamos de lado opostos e as coisas deixaram de ser apenas implicância e passaram a ficar... sérias. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu sinto muito.

— Por ter ficado do lado de Voldemort?

— Sim, mas por todo o resto também. Eu queria fazer as coisas certo, mas eu não podia simplesmente dar as costas para minha família. Então eu fiz o que foi preciso para ficar ao lado deles.

Hermione estava muito silenciosa. Tudo o que ele tinha dito parecia ter uma conotação diferente porque eles estavam em um cômodo sozinhos. Ela estava muito consciente de Draco a sua frente e de cada movimento dele. Ela poderia reconhecer cada gesto dele de olhos fechados, sem conseguir ouvir nada, apenas pela forma como o ar se moldava a ele e reverberava até tocar a pele dela.

— Nunca foi uma escolha fácil para você — ela percebeu.

— Não — ele concordou. — E eu não estou te culpado. Por favor, não pense que eu estou tentando me isentar de alguma parte da responsabilidade que, com toda certeza, é toda e só minha... mas a verdade é que gostar de você não fez com que ficasse mais fácil tomar as decisões que eu precisava... Na verdade, só fez tudo ficar mais difícil.

— Sim — ela concordou, segurando a caneca com mais força do que o necessário em suas mãos. — Você me disse sobre a quedinha.

Draco estava sem fôlego. Ele precisava dizer aquilo para que pudesse respirar.

Não seria muito educado morrer sufocado na sala de visitas de alguém, afinal de contas.

— Não era uma simples quedinha, Hermione. Eu... eu meio que te amava.

— Meio que?

— Inteiro que. — Draco respirou fundo. — Isso é meio constrangedor porque eu estou me colocando em uma posição muito vulnerável agora e eu odeio estar assim, mas... Sim, eu te amava.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela estava imóvel.

— Eu não entendo — ela disse.

— Eu gostaria de te dizer o contrário, mas te amar não fez de mim uma pessoa melhor — ele disse. — Só me fez uma pessoa mais egoísta, porque me deixava suscetível a ser magoado mais facilmente por você. Eu sabia que não havia a possibilidade de você ficar do lado de Voldemort e a guerra era iminente e logo todo mundo precisaria escolher lados. Minha família já tinha tomado um lado, e eu não podia abandoná-los. Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito.

Ele ainda tinha a Marca Negra no braço dele como prova daquilo.

— Draco — Hermione fez, pela primeira vez parando para pensar em tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo na sua sala —, por que você está aqui?

— Porque naquela época eu fiz muitas escolhas e todas elas foram erradas. Porque eu ainda sou aquele garoto que tem uma quedinha por você. Porque eu te amo e espero que, mesmo que seja impossível você corresponder esse sentimento em qualquer nível, eu ainda espero que você possa me perdoar. Porque eu espero poder viver em paz.

Ela engoliu seco.

— Você me ama?

Draco a encarou, quase ofendido pela forma como ela parecia surpresa.

— Hermione, como alguém poderia não te amar?

Ela encolheu os ombros. De repente ela estava se sentindo muito vulnerável e... exposta.

— Eu não sei — ela disse. Fez uma pausa. — Eu não sei.

— Você é inteligente, leal, despropositadamente engraçada, fisicamente atraente...

Hermione olhou para o seu chá, sabendo que tinha ficado corada.

Mas havia algumas coisas que ela ainda não entendia. Ela franziu o cenho e olhou para Draco Malfoy.

— Você veio até aqui porque queria namorar comigo?

— Eu não sei se cheguei tão longe. Você acabou de passar por um divórcio, e eu sei que o nosso passado não facilita as coisas, e eu nem mesmo sei se sou fisicamente agradável a você...

— Você é — ela murmurou de repente.

— Você me acha bonito?

— Eu sempre te achei bonito — ela confessou, segurando sua caneca com menos força agora. — É claro que isso só deixava as coisas piores, porque não era exatamente fácil ser menosprezada por alguém que você achava atraente...

— Eu sinto muito — Draco sussurrou.

Ela se inclinou na direção dele muito rápido.

— Não. Quer dizer, não era para ter saído da forma que saiu. Era para ter sido engraçado. Despropositadamente engraçado.

Então Draco riu.

— _Agora_ você conseguiu — ele apontou. Ela tinha acabado de ser despropositadamente engraçada.

Hermione assentiu. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto, mas seu peito estava gelado de ansiedade.

— Eu te perdoo, Draco — ela disse finalmente.

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu, por fim livre daquele peso que tinha carregado com ele todos aqueles anos.

Hermione se levantou de repente.

— Você tem certeza que não quer chá? Está bem quentinho.

— Eu acho que agora vou aceitar — Draco disse. Ele tinha cumprido seu propósito indo lá e isso significava que a conversa tinha acabado — ele precisava de uma desculpa para continuar ali.

Ele a seguiu até a cozinha. Ela pegou uma caneca roxa para ele e a colocou em cima do balcão.

— Aqui — ela disse, enchendo-a de leite.

— Obrigado — ele disse. — Pelo chá e por ter me perdoado.

Hermione encostou seu quadril no balcão e o encarou, segurando sua caneca recém abastecida de chá.

— A guerra foi difícil para todo mundo, Draco — ela murmurou. — Você esteve lá pela sua família. Eu não sei o que teria feito se estivesse na sua posição... Gosto de pensar que eu ainda ficaria contra Voldemort, mas não sei. Não tem como eu ter certeza... Tudo o que eu te perdoei veio antes da guerra, porque você para mim você já tinha se redimido de ficar do lado de Voldemort quando foi embora.

Draco assentiu.

— Obrigado. Eu jamais imaginei que você fosse ser tão... compreensiva.

Hermione deu um sorriso torto.

— Eu estou em uma fase em que decidi fazer as pazes com a minha vida. Principalmente comigo, mas com a minha vida no geral. Era de se esperar que eu estivesse compreensiva — ela brincou.

— Por causa do divórcio? — ele perguntou tentativamente, sem saber como ela iria receber sua intromissão.

— Sim... e não. É que começou antes de divórcio. Eu me sinto diferente, então imaginei que devia agir de forma diferente também.

Draco deu um passo para frente, se aproximando dela.

— Você ainda gosta dele?

— De Ron? — Hermione perguntou. Ela riu quando Draco concordou muito vagarosamente com a cabeça. — De onde veio essa pergunta?

— É que eu estou tentando criar coragem para fazer outra — Draco admitiu.

Hermione ficou muito autoconsciente de repente.

— Sim. Sim, eu gosto dele. Nós fomos amigos por bastante tempo e eu me casei com ele, então é claro que gosto dele. Mas não do jeito que uma esposa deveria gostar de um marido.

Draco tentou tomar um pouco mais de coragem com a resposta dela. Hermione também havia admitido que o achava fisicamente atraente. As chances estavam a favor dele, não é?

Ele torceu que sim.

— Hermione, você aceitaria ir em um encontro comigo?

Hermione colocou sua caneca em cima do balcão e olhou para ele.

— Você falou sério sobre me amar, não foi?

— Foi.

De alguma forma, Hermione não precisou remoer a resposta dele como normalmente teria feito. De alguma forma ela parecia pronta para sair com outros caras e para sair com Draco e para conquistar tudo aquilo que a Hermione de 19 anos queria e a de 24 anos continuava querendo.

— Eu adoraria sair com você, Draco.

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Oi! Mais um capítulo chegando pra vocês direto do forno. Esse é mais comprido do que o outro e é puramente interação entre o Draco e a Hermione, então espero que vocês gostem bastante. Adiantando o que vai rolar daqui pra frente: nesse capítulo nós temos alguns acontecimentos e no capítulo que vem o Harry vai se inteirar desses acontecimentos. Yay. Ah, e nós acabamos de atingir o meio da história, já que, conforme o meu planejamento, ela vai ter 6 capítulos. Apertem os cintos, lindinhas. Obrigada pra quem apareceu nos comentários no capítulo anterior e obrigada a quem já tinha aparecido no primeiro e continuou comentando. É pra vocês que eu escrevo, vocês sabem. Espero que vocês tenham uma semana maravilhosa e qualquer coisa vocês estão permitidas a me encher o saco no Twitter. Beijos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Estava chovendo quando Draco bateu na porta da casa de Hermione.

Eles tinham combinado de saírem juntos. Tipo _romanticamente_ — não só sair para matar o tempo. Sair pra se conhecerem e talvez pra que Hermione pudesse começar a gostar de Draco como Draco gostava dela. Eles tinham combinado tudo: iam andar de barco e depois comerem cupcakes na loja predileta de Hermione.

Draco tinha ficado em dúvida no começo. Ele não sabia se Hermione gostava de coisa de barcos, mas ela tinha garantido que adorava. Talvez ela tivesse descoberto que gostava de barcos quando saiu com Viktor Krum — Krum andava bastante de barco. Só que na verdade Draco não queria parecer ciumento — ele só queria se divertir com Hermione —, então deixou aquela besteira de Viktor Krum de lado e disse que teria muito prazer em levar Hermione para onde quer que ela quisesse e isso incluía um passeio de barcos.

Ele não tinha pensado que a chuva fosse estragar tudo quando ela começou. Eles viviam na Inglaterra — chuva era algo recorrente no país. Eles sempre tinham que lidar com garoas ao longo do dia... Mas a chuva em específico tinha ficado mais forte e se transformado em uma tempestade.

Draco sabia que teria sido mais sensato cancelar o encontro. Ele não era estúpido.

Mas ele estava apaixonado por Hermione.

Foi por isso que ele saiu de casa antes que ela pudesse ligar para ele para cancelar os planos. Ele ficou perambulando um pouco pelas ruas, esperando a chuva acalmar, mas ela não acalmou e de repente estava na hora dele se encontrar com Hermione e ele não tinha mais nada para fazer, exceto ir até a casa dela.

Draco estava ensopado quando a viu. Talvez propositalmente ensopado — ele ainda não tinha certeza. Não queria usar nenhum truque baixo para conseguir a atenção de Hermione, mas sabia que ela iria ficar preocupada ao vê-lo encharcado. Hermione sempre se preocupava com todo mundo — era apenas como ela era. Ele não tinha pensado que provavelmente fosse molhar todo o chão da casa dela nem arruinar o tapete novo que ela tinha comprado.

Porém Hermione também não pensou nisso quando o viu.

— Draco! — ela fez, abrindo a porta até o fim. — Minha nossa, você está...

— Encharcado, eu sei — ele completou por ela. — Eu, hm, tomei chuva — ele se desculpou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Havia bastante água dentro deles, o que foi meio estranho e fez com que ele quisesse tirar as mãos dali rapidamente. Mas ele não se mexeu, apenas fez uma careta. — Acho que nosso encontro para andar de barcos vai ter que ser cancelado por causa da tempestade. Sinto muito.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

— Bom, sim, acho que sim, mas você não pode ficar aí parado debaixo da chuva.

Então Draco franziu o cenho.

— Eu deveria ir, então... — ele apontou para a direção onde a rua seguia.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

— Você deveria se secar primeiro. Ou vai ficar doente. Não foi muito sensato sair por aí a pé debaixo de uma tempestade. Venha — ela fez —, entre.

Draco decidiu fazer o que ela tinha pedido. Não era uma escolha muito difícil, na verdade. Ele gostava de ficar perto de Hermione, era por isso que ele tinha combinado de ir em um encontro com ela, e ela sempre ficava muito bonita quando estava enfezada e cheia de razão.

— A tempestade ainda não tinha começado quando eu saí de casa.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Ela olhou para seus pés por um segundo, esperando que conseguisse manter uma expressão neutra no rosto.

— Você deve ter saído de casa cedo, então.

— Sim — ele disse simplesmente.

Sem mais explicações. Tudo bem.

— Você provavelmente deveria tirar essa roupa molhada e se secar — ela disse. — O banheiro é ali. — Draco a observou enquanto ela apontava para uma porta de madeira azul. — Eu vou ver se consigo alguma troca de roupa limpa para você... Posso colocar suas roupas molhadas na secadora, se você quiser esperar por elas.

— Sim, por favor.

O banheiro de Hermione era muito claro e limpo. A escova de dentes dela era roxa. Era tudo muito... trouxa. Mas ele devia ter esperado por algo assim. Havia desenhos na cortina do chuveiro: baleias lilases e azuis estavam por todo o tecido de plástico. Os tapetes eram cinza-claros. O espelho era bem grande e Draco se surpreendeu ao ver como ele parecia agitado.

Ele começou a tirar sua roupa, porque sabia que Hermione apareceria logo, mas não conseguiu deixar de admirar cada coisa que havia a volta dele e era dela. As toalhas brancas pareciam muito macias e Draco se perguntou por que havia duas delas se Hermione era uma só. Talvez ela estivesse saindo com alguém além dele — ou talvez ele estivesse sendo muito neurótico e ela só gostasse de se enxugar em duas toalhas.

Duas batidas soaram contra a porta.

— Draco? — Hermione fez. — Eu trouxe a sua roupa.

Ele abriu uma fresta, apenas para enxergá-la. Saber que ele estava nu enquanto falava com ela fez o coração de Draco acelerar.

— Obrigado — ele disse ao pegar o bolo cinza de roupa que Hermione estendia para ele.

— Eu acho que a blusa não vai fazer muito o seu estilo — ela deu uma risadinha —, mas é a única que eu tenho que provavelmente cabe em você.

Draco nem mesmo se preocupou em conferir o que ela estava querendo dizer.

— Não tem problema — ele garantiu.

— Cadê sua roupa molhada? Eu já até liguei a secadora, então acho que você não vai ter que esperar muito por ela.

Draco teve que abrir um pouco mais a porta do banheiro para entregar suas roupas.

— Obrigado, Hermione, você está sendo muito gentil. Espero não estar sendo muito inconveniente.

Ela sorriu abertamente para ele.

— Você é um convidado na minha casa. Não é inconveniente estar aqui quando te convidei.

Não era isso o que ele queria dizer _exatamente_ , mas ela saiu antes que ele pudesse prosseguir com aquilo. Depois de fechar a porta e finalmente dar uma olhada no que Hermione havia trazido para ele, Draco finalmente entendeu o que ela quis dizer com a blusa não fazer o tipo dele.

A calça era normal. Cinza, de moletom, um pouco pequena e curta para ele, o que significava que seus tornozelos iam ficar de fora, mas muito manejável. Já a blusa... era um cardigã, para começo de conversa. Branco com estampa de pequenas rosas vermelhas. Ele ia parecer ridículo. Ele não sabia o que seria pior: abotoar aquela coisa ou simplesmente ficar com ela aberta.

Ele tentou ajeitar o seu cabelo, mas ele também fazia com que Draco parecesse ridículo.

Qualquer esforço de parecer atraente naquelas roupas era inútil, então Draco resolveu ignorar o que via no espelho e simplesmente sair do banheiro.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá, esperando por ele.

Ela sorriu para ele quando o viu.

— Serviu — ela disse, parecendo satisfeita. Então mordeu o lábio para segurar uma nova risadinha. — Você parece... bem.

— Gentileza sua — Draco disse, mas havia um sorriso na voz dele também.

Havia um cobertor xadrez preto e marrom e cinza em cima do sofá onde Draco supostamente deveria se sentar. Draco olhou para ele, então para Hermione.

— Peguei para você — ela disse. — Assim você vai conseguir se aquecer mais rápido.

Era um alivio poder tirar aquele cardigã florido da vista, então Draco enrolou o cobertor em volta de seus braços e se sentou no sofá.

— Obrigado por me convidar para entrar até minhas roupas secarem.

Hermione sorriu.

— Não precisa ficar agradecendo. Eu te disse, você é o meu convidado.

— Eu deveria ter te ligado e combinado de sair outro dia em vez de simplesmente aparecer aqui — ele admitiu.

Hermione encolheu os ombros. Ela estava olhando fixamente para ele.

— Eu gostei de você ter aparecido.

— Mesmo?

— Sim, embora tenha ficado um pouco surpresa pelo seu estado. Você podia ter simplesmente Aparatado para minha casa em vez de vir a pé.

— Eu podia — Draco finalmente percebeu. — Não pensei nisso na hora.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso.

— Eu notei.

De repente Draco pensou nas duas toalhas brancas que haviam no banheiro.

— Você vai a muitos encontros? — ele perguntou suavemente, sem querer alarmá-la ou soar invasivo. Sentia como se estivesse pisando em ovos.

Hermione ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, mas não perguntou de onde tinha surgido aquela dúvida.

— Esse é o primeiro encontro que eu vou desde Viktor Krum.

De novo Viktor Krum. Mas então Draco franziu o cenho.

— Mas e Ronald Weasley?

Hermione sorriu para ele como se ela já tivesse se perguntando isso também antes. Como se ela tivesse sido ingênua por se ter feito essa pergunta e Draco estivesse sendo ingênuo agora.

— A gente já se conhecia, então não teve toda essa coisa de encontros. Fomos de amigos que se beijam para namorados e, então, para marido e mulher. Foi tudo muito rápido.

Rápido demais.

— Eu também nunca fui a muitos encontros — Draco murmurou para que ela não se sentisse estranha por ter admitido aquilo.

— Não? — Hermione fez.

— Não. Não havia como ir a muitos encontros quando você estudava em Hogwarts — Draco comentou e sorriu, porque Hermione estava sorrindo. — E, depois, quando eu fiquei noivo, foi toda uma coisa de famílias. Eu e Astoria não chegamos a interagir como um casal.

Hermione endireitou a postura e o encarou fixamente.

— Você está noivo?

— Não — Draco disse rapidamente.

Uma possibilidade pior ocorreu a Hermione.

— Você está _casado_?

— Por Merlin, Hermione, _não_. Você acha que eu estaria aqui se eu estivesse casado? Usando seu cardigã florido? Pisando em ovos para te impressionar?

— Eu não sei — Hermione admitiu, voltando a se encostar no sofá. — Eu... não sei.

— Eu estava noivo — Draco esclareceu. — Mas eu não estou mais. As coisas não funcionaram.

Ele não disse que tinha terminado com Astoria por causa dela porque essa tinha sido uma decisão _dele_. Hermione podia ter influenciado a coisa toda num geral, mas ele não queria colocar esse peso sobre os ombros dela. A reação de Astoria tinha ajudado — ela tinha recebido a notícia com muita... dignidade.

— Sinto muito — Hermione murmurou. — Não pelo término do seu noivado, mas por te acusar daquela forma. — Então ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto e comprimiu os lábios. Quando olhou para Draco, parecia em dúvida. — Eu deveria dizer que também sinto muito pelo seu noivado não ter dado certo?

Parecia a coisa certa a fazer por educação. Mas parecia a coisa errada a se dizer em um encontro.

Draco finalmente riu, relaxado.

— Não precisa.

Hermione relaxou os ombros e riu também. Ela encarou suas mãos por um segundo.

— Eu... — ela começou — eu faço você se sentir como se estivesse pisando em ovos?

Não queria que ele se sentisse desconfortável perto dela.

— Não desse jeito — ele explicou. Suas mãos apertaram um pouco a barra do cobertor. — É só que eu tenho medo de dizer ou fazer a coisa errada e te chatear. Eu não quero estragar tudo, Hermione.

Hermione se levantou e trocou de sofá. Ela se sentou no sofá de dois lugares onde Draco estava sentado, bem próxima a ele. Eles mal conseguiam respirar.

— Eu também não quero estragar as coisas — ela admitiu.

— Mas não tem como você estragar as coisas.

Hermione riu.

— Eu sou a única divorciada dessa sala tentando não ressuscitar o ex-marido em cada conversa.

— É muito difícil não falar sobre ele?

— Não é que seja difícil — Hermione tentou explicar —, é só que eu vivia o tempo todo com ele, então ele fazia parte da minha rotina. É tipo viver com um irmão. Ou com um cachorro. — Então ela riu. — Mas aposto que essas analogias saíram da forma errada. Quer dizer, eu não estou tentando desfazer do Ron, só estou tentando explicar que não há nada de romântico... é só hábito, sabe? Eu teria o mesmo problema de mencionar o Harry em nossas conversas se eu tivesse morado com ele depois de Hogwarts.

— Eu entendo, eu acho. — O que não significava que aquilo agradasse Draco.

Hermione abraçou seus joelhos.

— Eu acabei de estragar tudo agora?

— Não. Claro que não, Hermione. Fui eu que perguntei sobre isso, não foi?

Ela assentiu.

— Então estamos bem?

— Sim. Claro que sim. É só que _eu_ não sou muito bom em falar... Você sabe, os Malfoy não são conhecidos por sua capacidade de expressão verbal.

Hermione sorriu.

— Acho que vai ficar mais fácil para nós conversamos um com o outro com o tempo. Acho que a gente ainda está meio arredio com a novidade dos tópicos. Eu acho que nós dois estamos assustados um com o outro — ela sussurrou. — É tudo novo... e diferente. É normal que a gente se sinta inseguro, eu acho. — Então piscou. — Mas, Draco... — ela começou.

A mão de Hermione estava em cima do cobertor de Draco. Ela estava em cima da mão de Draco e só percebeu isso quando Draco encaixou sua mão na dela.

— O que foi, Hermione? — ele sussurrou.

— E se a gente não precisasse conversar?

Draco tirou sua mão debaixo do cobertor para poder tocar a de Hermione sem nenhuma barreira. A mão dela era macia e estava gelada.

— Como assim? — ele perguntou baixinho.

— E se houvesse uma forma silenciosa da gente se aproximar um do outro até que estivéssemos confiantes o suficiente para falar sem nos sentirmos como se estivéssemos pisando em ovos?

Draco engoliu seco. Os dedos de Hermione ficaram entre os dele.

— Você conhece alguma?

— A gente poderia se beijar.

— Você quer me beijar?

Ela estava sorrindo.

— Fui eu que sugeri essa ideia, não foi?

Draco se inclinou na direção de Hermione.

— Eu também quero te beijar, Hermione.

Então ele a beijou. E ela o beijou de volta, é claro.

Eles se beijaram até Draco se sentir confiante o suficiente para puxar Hermione para debaixo do cobertor com ele. Ela estava de saia de pregas e ele podia sentir a meia calça grossa de lã dela raspando contra a lateral da barriga dele. Hermione Granger estava sentada no colo de Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger podia sentir a ereção de Draco Malfoy em sua bunda.

Hermione tocou o peito de Draco e sentiu a pele quente dele contra a palma de sua mão. Era uma manobra fácil, já que ele estava com o cardigã que ela tinha lhe emprestado aberto.

— Draco... — ela suspirou entre o beijo.

Draco estava com uma mão no topo da coxa dela e a outra na nuca, debaixo do cabelo.

— Hermione... — ele sussurrou. Ele sentiu a mão de Hermione contornando o cardigã para tocar as costas dele. Ele bufou um pouco e Hermione abriu os olhos para encará-lo, sem entender. — Eu só não queria estar ridículo com esse cardigã. Pelo menos não agora, que você está no meu colo e nós estamos nos beijando e você deveria estar pensando em como sou atraente.

Hermione riu. Ela riu e tocou o nariz de Draco com o seu nariz.

— Eu _estou_ pensando em como você é atraente, Draco — ela prometeu.

— Você é gloriosa, Hermione — ele sussurrou. Suas mãos deslizaram até chegarem nas coxas dela. — Você é tão gloriosa e eu sou tão sortudo. Eu... eu nem posso acreditar que nós estamos assim.

— Acredite — ela pediu, beijando ele mais uma vez. Então outra. Então de novo. — Você já parou de pisar em ovos? — ela quis saber.

Draco não podia pisar em ovos quando seus pés mal tocavam o chão. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a boca de Hermione tocar a sua.

— Sim — ele garantiu.

— Que bom — ela disse. — Eu também.

Então ela se afastou o suficiente para puxar sua blusa por cima da cabeça. Ela estava usando um sutiã marrom. Ela estava linda. Draco teve que piscar para conseguir colocar a cena em foco. Ele teve certeza que Hermione sentiu a ereção dele aumentando de tamanho pela forma que ela sorriu.

— Eu também quero tirar o meu — Draco sussurrou.

— Eu te ajudo.

Então Draco finalmente se livrou do cardigã. Ele ficava muito atraente assim, com o tronco nu e o cabelo bagunçado. Hermione mexeu seu quadril sabendo o que aquilo faria com Draco. Ele gemeu baixinho e a abraçou. O rosto dele estava encostado nos seios de Hermione e as mãos dele estavam no fim das costas dela. A respiração de Hermione falhou quando ela sentiu as mãos dele subindo até encontrarem o feixe do sutiã dela.

Então não havia mais sutiã.

— Você é tão linda — ele prometeu.

— Me leve para a cama — ela pediu.

Então Draco Malfoy levantou Hermione Granger no colo e a carregou até a cama. Ela estava com os tornozelos cruzados atrás das costas dele e estava segurando o cobertor em torno deles enquanto Draco tentava manter o equilíbrio.

Draco se sentou na cama e Hermione continuou sentada em cima dele.

Ela se virou para abrir os botões na lateral da sua saia e ele a observou puxar a saia por cima da cabeça.

— É a sua vez de tirar uma peça — ela murmurou.

Mas a cueca de Draco estava na secadora.

— Hermione — ele começou —, se eu tirar a calça, eu vou ficar... bem, nu. E eu não tenho nada contra isso — ele esclareceu antes que ela pudesse se pronunciar —, apenas quero ter certeza até onde você quer ir. — Draco Malfoy pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Então se sentou e beijou o braço de Hermione e o ombro dela e a olhou. — Apenas quero ter certeza que você esteja muito, _muito_ confortável com o que quer que esteja acontecendo entre a gente.

— Eu estou bem confortável — Hermione prometeu quando ele beijou a clavícula dela. Ela fechou os olhos porque sabia onde ia ser o próximo beijo.

— Me avise a qualquer hora se você não se sentir mais assim — ele pediu, então a beijou nos seios.

Draco Malfoy tinha uma língua pecaminosa. Foi isso o que Hermione pensou quando ficou com a respiração rasa.

Ela jamais imaginou que fosse estar em uma cama com ele, mas, agora que estava, não queria ir a nenhum outro lugar. Draco beijou Hermione até ela dizer que queria mais e então tirou sua calça. Ele estava nu e ela também queria ficar nua, então ele a ajudou com o resto de suas roupas. Aí eles ficaram nus e prontos e Draco a encarou.

— Prevenção trouxa? — perguntou, com um sorriso.

— Você tem alguma doença trouxa sexualmente transmissível, Draco? — Hermione quis saber. Ela estava sorrindo e aquilo era claramente uma provocação.

— Você sabe que não.

— Então não precisamos de camisinhas.

As regalias de serem bruxos jamais deixavam de aparecer.

Draco beijou o ombro de Hermione mais uma vez, então afastou o cabelo dela e a beijou no pescoço, onde antes o cabelo cobria. Ele segurou a mão de Hermione enquanto ela se encaixava em cima dele. Hermione abriu os olhos e o encarou e era tão diferente estar ligada daquele jeito à Draco Malfoy.

Era diferente e era certo. Era bom.

Os beijos dele nunca pararam.

— Você está confortável assim? Nós podemos trocar de posição, se você quiser — prometeu, beijando o queixo dela.

Hermione decidiu que gostava de ficar por cima.

— Não, eu gosto dessa.

— Me diga o que fazer para você se sentir bem, Hermione — Draco pediu.

— Só me toque — ela pediu de volta e começou a se mexer. Hermione se mexia com uma cadência encantadora.

— Onde? — ele quis saber, passando a mão pela cintura dela. Ele estava deitado de volta com suas costas no colchão.

— Em todos os lugares.

Draco deslizou uma de suas mãos entre as pernas de Hermione. Ele a tocou ali e a viu estremecer do mesmo jeito que ele estava estremecendo.

— Em todos os lugares?

Hermione ofegou.

— Sim, mas principalmente _aí_.

Draco riu. Ele riu porque estava se divertindo e continuou tocando Hermione onde ela queria que ele a tocasse. Ele se inclinou para continuar beijando ela por todas as partes e ele podia sentir os seios de Hermione contra o seu peito quando ela se movimentava. Ele podia ver como ela franzia o cenho e perdia a respiração e como ela parecia tão perto de gozar quanto ele.

Draco podia vê-la do começo ao fim e senti-la onde não podia vê-la.

— _Hermione_ — ele gemeu baixinho.

— Sim? — ela fez.

Draco sorriu pela resposta dela.

Ele a puxou para mais perto e ela foi para mais perto e eles estavam _tão_ _próximos_. Draco esfregou o seu polegar contra o clitóris de Hermione e ficou aliviado quando ela gemeu mais forte e mordeu seu lábio inferior e, sim, minha nossa, como ela ficava linda assim, veio toda por cima dele. Então Draco finalmente pôde relaxar e gozar também e recuperar o ritmo normal da respiração.

Hermione deitou em cima do peito dele e respirou por alguns segundos em silêncio. Então ela olhou para Draco e sorriu.

— Eu provavelmente deveria ir ao banheiro — ela murmurou. — Os lençóis vão ficar uma confusão se eu não for.

Ela começou a sair de cima de Draco, mas ele segurou a mão dela.

— Não demore — ele pediu.

— Não vou — Hermione prometeu.

Ela cumpriu sua promessa. No instante seguinte estava debaixo do cobertor de volta com Draco.

Ele enrolou uma mecha do cabelo dela contra o seu indicador.

— Como você está se sentindo? — perguntou suavemente.

— Gloriosa... e você?

— Fantástico — Draco disse, sorrindo.

Ele se aproximou para beijá-la mas teve que se afastar para espirrar. Ele esfregou o nariz.

— Sinto muito por nossos planos de hoje serem arruinados — disse. — Não esperava que fosse chover e nosso passeio de barco tivesse que ser cancelado.

Hermione sorriu.

— Eu gostei de como as coisas se desenrolaram. Para mim funcionou muito bem.

— Para mim também — Draco sussurrou. Então ele espirrou de novo, quebrando o clima.

Hermione esfregou os ombros dele.

— Vou fazer um chá para você — ela disse, se sentando na cama. — Você claramente vai ficar doente, mas talvez o chá faça com que a gripe não venha com tanta força.

— Não precisa — Draco garantiu, puxando ela para mais perto dele na cama. — É só um resfriado bobo, eu vou sobreviver.

— Draco, eu volto rápido. Vou me sentir melhor se eu fizer isso.

Draco suspirou.

— Então eu vou com você — ele disse.

Estava escurecendo e eles tiveram que acender as luzes para não ficarem no breu.

Draco vestiu suas calças e enrolou o cobertor em suas costas e seguiu Hermione para a cozinha. Ele ficou com o quadril apoiado no balcão enquanto ela colocava a água para ferver e pegava duas canecas para eles no armário. Então, quando tudo já estava pronto, Hermione correu para debaixo do cobertor com Draco. Ele a abraçou e tentou esquentá-la. Hermione estava apenas de saia e blusa e seus braços estavam arrepiados de frio.

Draco beijou as costas dela.

Toda vez que ele espirrava Hermione encarava a chaleira, como se isso fosse fazer a água ferver mais depressa. Draco achava bem charmosinho, para ser honesto.

Então o telefone tocou.

Draco ficou tenso na hora, com a impressão de que seria Ronald, pronto para estragar tudo, mas, embora fosse quase tão ruim quanto ele, não era Ronald.

— Oi, Harry — Hermione fez ao atender. Hermione sabia que Draco não estava contente por ser Harry. _Ela_ não estava contente por ser Harry. Ela não estava contente por atender o telefone — ponto final. Ela fez uma pausa. — Eu sei que isso provavelmente vai soar rude, mas será que a gente pode conversar amanhã?

Harry riu do outro lado da linha.

— Não me diga que você decidiu mudar os móveis de lugar de novo? — Porque que outra coisa Hermione poderia estar fazendo a uma hora daquelas?

— Hm, na verdade, não, não é isso... É que eu estou com visita aqui em casa.

Harry ficou muito silencioso por um momento. Hermione podia ver Draco tentando não encará-la. Quando a chaleira começou a apitar, ele a tirou do fogo para Hermione. Ela cobriu o bocal do telefone e sussurrou um "obrigada" para ele. Draco apenas assentiu.

— Um tipo masculino de visita?

Hermione tentou levar na esportiva. Ela riu. Sabia que não devia nenhum tipo de satisfação para Harry, mas ele provavelmente só estava preocupado por ela se envolver com alguém assim tão rápido depois do divórcio. Harry se importava com ela da mesma forma que Hermione se importava com ele, então ela compreendia o sentimento.

— Tipo isso — ela sussurrou.

A resposta não deixou Harry feliz, mas ele não ia iniciar uma discussão com ela no telefone sobre isso enquanto havia alguém do lado dela. Ele pigarreou por um instante.

— Claro, Hermione. Hm, desculpa por te interromper... eu acho que depois a gente se fala então.

— Combinado — Hermione prometeu.

— Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Harry.

Hermione colocou o telefone no gancho e andou até Draco. Ele estava colocando o chá nas canecas e sendo muito educado ao fingir que não tinha sido capaz de ouvir a conversa dela mesmo estando a um metro de distância.

— Era Harry — ela disse, pegando a caneca com chá que Draco tinha colocado para ela. — Provavelmente só estava tentando escapar de lavar a louça do jantar, ele sempre me liga a essa hora.

Draco sorriu para ela.

Hermione deu um gole no chá.

— Está tudo bem, Draco?

Ele assentiu.

— Sim. — Ele olhou pela janela e esfregou a têmpora. — Acho que está na hora de ir.

Mas então ele espirrou.

Hermione colocou sua caneca em cima do balcão e ajeitou o cobertor em volta do pescoço dele parra garantir que não estava passando nenhuma brisa.

— Tem certeza? Você pode passar a noite aqui se você quiser.

Então Draco sorriu. Não como ele tinha sorrido quando ela mencionara Harry, dessa vez foi um sorriso de verdade.

— Hermione Granger está me convidando para a cama dela? — ele brincou.

— Ela está — Hermione disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Draco suspirou.

— Seria insensato da minha parte. Não quero que você enjoe de mim tão depressa.

— Você tem certeza?

Draco tinha. Ele não queria pressionar Hermione a entrar em um relacionamento tão rapidamente depois de Weasley. Ele gostava dela e isso significava que ele queria namorá-la e dormir com ela durante a noite, mas também significava que ele estava disposto a levar as coisas no ritmo dela.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça para beijá-la.

— Eu tenho — ele sussurrou.

Hermione assentiu.

— Vou ver se suas roupas já estão prontas na secadora então.

Elas estavam. Draco conseguiu se vestir com as roupas limpas e quentinhas e Hermione disse para ele evitar correntes de vento no caminho. Ela o levou até a porta e ele a beijou de novo.

— Eu te ligo para marcarmos um passeio de barco para quando não estiver chovendo?

— Combinado — Hermione disse.

Draco beijou o nariz dela.

Ele ficou olhando Hermione até que ela fechasse a porta.

Draco sempre soube que era sortudo. Por ser rico, por ter vindo de uma família de tradição, por ser bruxo. Mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco Lucius Malfoy estava se _sentindo_ sortudo — e aquilo claramente não tinha nada a ver com sua posição social no mundo bruxo ou com quanto dinheiro ele tinha.

Draco estava se sentindo sortudo por causa de Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Não vou mentir, estou bem surpresa sobre como está sendo fácil escrever essa história sobre os dois. Acho que é porque eu já estava cozinhando ela na minha cabeça há algum tempo. E, ai, gente, eu espero que vocês gostem de ler isso aqui tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever. Obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando e comentando, vocês não sabem a alegria que é poder dividir isso aqui com vocês. Agora spoiler sobre o próximo capítulo: a gente vai saber o que está acontecendo com o Ron. Sim, ele vai aparecer. Surpresinha.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Havia algo de diferente em Hermione. Harry soube disso assim que a abriu a porta para que ela pudesse entrar.

— Hermione! — ele fez. — Oi!

Hermione se inclinou para abraçá-lo enquanto segurava a sacola de legumes.

— Oi, papai — ela disse, brincando, puxando ele para mais perto. — Já se sente como um homem responsável agora que vai ter um bebê?

Harry riu um pouco com o abraço apertado.

— Tudo isso foi saudade?

Hermione riu de volta.

— Pode apostar que sim — admitiu.

— Vem — Harry a chamou —, vamos para a cozinha. Gina está tomando banho, mas daqui a pouco ela desce também. — Ele pegou uma das sacolas que Hermione estava segurando. — O que você trouxe de gostoso para o jantar?

— Legumes — Hermione o informou, muito animada.

Harry torceu o nariz e ajeitou os óculos.

— Eu estava esperando que fosse um bolo.

— Isso é com o Hagrid — ela brincou.

Harry olhou para ela por cima do ombro enquanto colocava a sacola em cima da pia da cozinha.

— Você parece diferente — ele disse.

— Eu me sinto diferente — Hermione respondeu simplesmente.

— Você parece mais animada... e feliz. Não que antes você fosse triste, mas...

Hermione franziu o nariz, então riu enquanto começava a tirar os legumes da sacola.

— Eu era um pouco ranzinza, eu sei.

Harry arregaçou as mangas da blusa e abriu a torneira para lavar os legumes.

— Um pouquinho — ele admitiu. — Mas nunca foi um problema, você sabe.

— Eu sei.

— Mas, então — ele continuou —, você falou sério sobre os legumes? Tem certeza que não tem nenhum bolo escondido no bolso aí?

— Nenhum — Hermione garantiu, levantando as mãos para mostrar que estava falando sério.

Harry suspirou.

— Isso é uma pena, eu adoro bolo.

— A gente podia fazer algo para sobremesa, se você quiser. Eu me voluntario.

— Seria bom, mas a Gina colocou na cabeça que eu como muito açúcar. Ela praticamente proibiu a entrada de doces nessa casa. Você era a minha última esperança, Mione.

— Eu posso traficar alguns brownies para você da próxima vez — ela prometeu.

— Doces trouxas — ele suspirou. Harry lambeu o lábio inferior. — Você é uma ótima amiga, você sabe.

— Eu sei — ela riu.

— Eu gostaria de ser um ótimo amigo também... — Harry fechou a torneira e se virou para ela. — Então, você quer me contar quem era aquele cara que estava com você na outra noite?

Hermione riu.

— E você tem certeza que quer saber disso porque é um bom amigo, não por suas próprias razões egoístas?

— Eu não tenho razões egoístas — Harry se defendeu.

Hermione ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Certo.

— Eu estou curioso, só isso. E quero saber se preciso me preocupar.

— Eu sou uma bruxa crescida, Harry, não precisa se preocupar.

— Eu me preocupo com todo mundo que é meu amigo, Hermione. Sejam crianças, animais, homens, plantas ou bruxas crescidas.

Isso fez com que Hermione risse de novo.

— A gente não tem que fazer o jantar? — ela perguntou muito casualmente, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Você não me responder significa que eu vou me preocupar? — Harry a olhou e Hermione continuou em silêncio. — É alguém que eu conheço? — Harry insistiu, mas Hermione continuou em silêncio. Ele respirou fundo. — Hermione, é o Ron?

Ela deu um passo para trás.

— Por Merlin, Harry, não!

Harry respirou fundo. Ele assentiu. Então assentiu mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem — ele disse. — Me desculpe por ter perguntado, é só... Eu não sei, você não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que convida um estranho para ir a sua casa àquela hora da noite. Eu só imaginei... Ron seria um palpite lógico, certo? Não fique brava comigo.

— Vou tentar — ela disse, porque _estava_ brava com ele. Um pouquinho.

Harry se abaixou para pegar uma vasilha para pôr os legumes e olhou para ela de esguelha.

— Você não vai me contar mesmo quem é? — Ele sabia que Hermione ia continuar em silêncio, então continuou por conta própria. — É bruxo, pelo menos?

— É sim — ela respondeu segurando um sorriso.

Ele assentiu e ajeitou os óculos mais uma vez.

— Isso é bom. Não que ser trouxa seja algo ruim, mas ser bruxo facilita um pouco as coisas... Hm, ele estudou com a gente em Hogwarts? — Harry perguntou. Ele estava com uma faca na mão, cortando os legumes para o jantar.

Hermione pensou antes de responder. Ela sabia que Harry acabaria descobrindo logo. Ela não era boa em guardar segredo dele e, além disso, o mundo bruxo era meio... fofoqueiro. Ela detestava admitir, mas sabia que, se não contasse, Harry ia acabar descobrindo dela e de Draco por outra pessoa. Então Hermione achou melhor acabar logo com aquilo.

— Harry — ela o chamou, para que ele largasse a faca e se virasse na direção dela. Hermione respirou fundo antes de continuar. — É o Draco.

Harry ficou muito imóvel por um momento.

Ele franziu o cenho, então balançou a cabeça.

— Que Draco? — quis saber.

— Draco Malfoy.

Harry riu e enxugou suas mãos contra o tecido da calça.

— Não pode ser esse Draco.

— A gente não conhece mais nenhum Draco.

— Eu sei, mas... Você _não pode_ estar saindo com Draco Malfoy, Hermione. Você... você enlouqueceu?!

Harry _olhava_ para ela como se ela estivesse louca.

— Shhh — Hermione fez e se aproximou de Harry; só que era na direção das escadas que ela estava olhando, torcendo para que Gina ainda estivesse no banho e não prestes a descer por elas —, por favor, fale baixo.

— Hermione... — ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu de novo.

— Por favor — ela pediu de novo, dessa vez olhando para ele. — Isso não é uma coisa que eu pretendo compartilhar com o Ron agora, mas é o que vai acontecer se a Gina ouvir.

Harry a encarou.

— Gina não...

— Ela iria. Você sabe que ela iria, Harry.

Hermione parecia muito firme e decidida. Ela parecia a ponto de defender Draco Malfoy de Harry. Minha nossa, o mundo havia girado cento e oitenta graus. Harry esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos.

— Hermione, um estranho teria sido melhor do que Draco Malfoy — ele argumentou, sussurrando. — Eu não consigo entender como isso... aconteceu.

Então, pela primeira vez desde que o clima ficou tenso, Hermione riu.

— Nem eu — ela sussurrou, sorrindo. Porque era verdade.

Ela havia esbarrado com Draco no meio de uma rua então combinado de sair com ele e ele havia dito que gostava dela e eles haviam transado. Era um bom resumo, mas isso não explicava por que Hermione havia decidido baixar a guarda para ele no começo. Não havia nenhuma garantia de que Draco não estava tentando enganá-la de alguma forma. Não havia existido garantia nenhuma. E, ainda assim, olha onde eles estavam.

— Vocês agora estão... juntos? Ou foi algo casual?

Hermione podia ver que Harry queria que ela respondesse "casual".

— Eu não sei — ela disse, ainda sorrindo. Hermione nunca havia percebido como a vida era estranha e bonita até agora.

— Hermione... — ele disse, baixinho, sem querer magoá-la mas sabendo que ia precisar fazer isso. Harry não sabia como dizer aquilo, então simplesmente disse. — Não tem como vocês ficarem juntos — ele sussurrou —, Draco está noivo de Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione endireitou a postura na mesma hora. Ela ficou em silêncio e encarou suas mãos por um segundo, então, Harry.

— Ele não está — ela garantiu. — Ele me contou sobre isso, na verdade. Ele estava... mas terminou tudo quando nós dois começamos a sair. — Ela ajeitou sua blusa. — E, antes que você me diga que ele pode ter mentido, eu confirmei a história. Tenho conhecidos que são amigos próximos da família Greengrass e eles confirmaram que o noivado não está mais em vigor.

Harry respirou fundo e esfregou os olhos mais uma vez.

— Eu ainda não consigo entender.

Hermione piscou e assentiu, dando um passo para frente.

— Eu sei, Harry — ela sussurrou, muito compreensiva. — E eu não estou esperando que você abra os braços para o Draco porque, minha nossa, acredite, eu sei. — Hermione puxou o fôlego. — Sei que vai ser difícil você ligar com isso... Eu estive lá todos esses anos e passei com você por tudo aquilo. Eu tive a minha própria dose de perseguição de Draco Malfoy e da sua corja. Você sabe. Mas você perguntou com quem eu estava e... honestamente? Eu não queria que isso fosse um segredo entre a gente. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Você é o meu melhor amigo. E eu não sei que vai acontecer entre mim e Draco... Pode apostar, não mesmo... Mas eu gosto dele e não quero agir como se isso fosse algo do qual eu devesse me envergonhar.

— Eu não acho que você deva se envergonhar de se sentir assim, Hermione... — Harry murmurou — Não mesmo... é só que eu não entendo como Draco conseguiu fazer com que você se sentisse assim por ele.

Hermione sorriu, então colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. Pensar em Draco fazia com que ela se sentisse bonita.

— Ele mudou. Eu sei que parece absurdo usar esse argumento, mas é verdade. Ele me pediu desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu. Não apenas a guerra, mas antes disso... por Hogwarts. Ele está tão diferente, Harry... mas ainda continua o mesmo em certos aspectos. Em bons aspectos, pelo menos. Ele não tem mais aquele ar arrogante, com certeza não. Ele amadureceu, sabe? E ele faz com que _eu_ me sinta madura... madura e sacana.

Harry parecia meio enjoado e preocupado quando enxugou o suor frio da testa. Hermione riu.

— Sério, Hermione?

— É — ela garantiu, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. — Por incrível que pareça, é. E a melhor parte é que Draco não espera que eu cuide dele, sabe? Ele não quer ser carregado por mim.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um segundo.

— Era assim que Ron fazia você se sentir, não era? — ele perguntou, então, muito suavemente. — Como se você tivesse que ser responsável por ele o tempo todo.

— Era — Hermione disse, grata por Harry finalmente ter entendido.

Ele assentiu.

— Eu consigo enxergar isso agora. — Ele respirou fundo. — E eu não vou dizer para você não ficar com Draco, apenas... tome cuidado, tudo bem? Eu me importo com você e quero ver você feliz e me mataria ver você magoada de novo. Eu te amo tanto, Mione — ele murmurou.

Hermione se aproximou para abraçá-lo.

— Eu te amo mais, Harry.

Harry riu.

— Eu vou tentar lidar com toda essa história do Draco o melhor possível — ele prometeu. Então ele respirou fundo e apertou Hermione no seu abraço. — Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Hermione. Você é uma parte de mim.

Hermione sorriu e esfregou as costas dele. Ela podia sentir o coração agitado de Harry batendo rapidamente de estresse contra suas costelas. Ela estava sorrindo porque _sabia_ que podia contar com Harry. Um sempre pôde contar com o outro desde aquele trasgo no banheiro.

— Assim como você é uma parte de mim — ela sussurrou.

Harry a soltou. Ele finalmente estava sorrindo e suas feições tinham voltado a ficar leves.

— Eu acho que agora vamos ser obrigados a terminar esse jantar sem sobremesa? — ele brincou.

Hermione riu.

— Vamos — ela disse, o incentivando, então arregaçou suas próprias mangas —, eu vou te ajudar.

Depois disso, o jantar foi como geralmente costumava ser. Gina estava um pouco arredia, mas isso já era o esperado, já que Hermione havia terminado com o irmão dela. Pelo menos ela não tinha sido mal educada com Hermione em nenhum momento — Harry tinha garantido isso. Hermione então percebeu que Gina faria qualquer coisa por Harry e para ele era importante que Hermione estivesse ali.

Hermione recebeu a notícia da gravidez de Gina mais uma vez e, quando Gina disse aquilo, ela não parecia mais irritada. Hermione tinha sorrido para ela e dado parabéns e abraçado Harry de novo.

Apesar do comportamento de Gina ter melhorado, Hermione não ficou muito tempo depois do jantar. Ela agradeceu pela comida e disse que precisava ir. Disse que da próxima vez eles podiam combinar de jantar na casa dela e ela iria cozinhar para eles. Ela prometeu para Harry que ia ter bolo de sobremesa.

Harry garantiu que ia aparecer.

Então Hermione foi para casa.

Ela não estava esperando ver mais ninguém naquele dia, mas, assim que chegou na sua porta, lá estava Draco.

Ela sorriu e apertou o passo para chegar até ele mais rápido.

— Hermione — ele suspirou quando ela o abraçou, parecendo muito aliviado.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou, mas o jeito que ela sorria mostrava que ela estava feliz por Draco estar ali. Mostrava que ela não queria que ele estivesse em qualquer outro lugar.

— Eu liguei e você não atendeu. Várias vezes — admitiu. — Então comecei a ficar preocupado e decidi vir checar como você estava. — Draco fez uma pausa. — Eu espero que isso não seja estranho, mas é que nunca me preocupei com uma pessoa como me preocupo com você... Não porque eu ache que você não seja capaz de cuidar de si mesma, mas porque nunca me importei com uma pessoa como me importo com você. — Ele respirou fundo. — Você não atendia minhas ligações e comecei a pensar em todas as formas que uma pessoa podia morrer acidentalmente... Eu comecei a ficar ansioso e resolvi ver se você estava bem e ter certeza que você não tinha caído em cima de uma faca ao escorregar enquanto fazia o jantar.

Hermione estava abraçando Draco mais apertado agora.

— Eu não escorreguei — ela prometeu, sorrindo pelo discurso dele. — Não se preocupe, eu estou inteirinha. — Ela afastou seu rosto de peito dele para poder encará-lo. — Eu só fui visitar um amigo, por isso não atendi suas ligações... é que eu não estava em casa. — Hermione percebeu a forma como Draco estava olhando para ela e a forma como ele tinha ficado em silêncio. — Fui visitar Harry — ela esclareceu.

Então Draco finalmente relaxou.

— Me desculpe — ele disse.

— Tudo bem — Hermione fez.

Estava um pouco surpresa porque nunca imaginou que Draco fizesse o tipo ciumento, mas podia lidar com aquilo.

— Senti sua falta — ele murmurou, não querendo continuar com o clima pesado.

Agora que sabia que ela estava bem podia voltar a respirar normalmente.

Draco abaixou seu rosto enquanto erguia o queixo de Hermione gentilmente para poder beijá-la. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos no bolso da calça jeans dela e Hermione sorriu por entre o beijo. Ela estava com gosto de bala de hortelã e cheirava muito bem. Draco arrastou sua língua pelo lábio inferior dela, então o mordeu.

Hermione deu uma risadinha. Draco sabia o que isso significava: ela estava ficando com tesão.

Ele a soltou, então colou mais um beijo na boca dela. Então outro, porque a forma como ela olhava para ele o deixava com tesão. Minha nossa.

— Acho que é melhor eu ir — ele sussurrou. — Está tarde... e agora que eu sei que você está viva e bem e inteira, não esfaqueada no chão frio de uma cozinha, posso dormir tranquilamente.

Hermione riu e colou seu quadril contra o de Draco. Ele ainda estava com a mão dentro do bolso da calça dela.

— Por que você não dorme tranquilamente na minha casa?

Draco beijou o nariz dela, então ficou tão próximo que o nariz dela e o dele se tocavam.

— Hermione Granger está me convidando _de novo_ para a cama dela?

— Ela está — Hermione garantiu.

Draco suspirou, muito espirituoso. Ele estava segurando um sorriso.

— Suponho que seria mal educado recusar pela segunda vez. — Ele deu a mão para ela. — Vamos lá, srta. Granger, eu vou aquecer sua cama essa noite.

Eles entraram na casa de Hermione e ela e Draco começaram a tirar seus casacos.

— Você me esperou por muito tempo? — Hermione perguntou.

— Não, eu tinha acabado de chegar... — Draco disse. — Só tinha tocado a campainha uma vez. Como foi a sua noite?

— Melhor do que eu esperava, eu acho. Eu e Harry meio que discutimos, mas tudo deu certo no final. A comida do jantar estava gostosa.

— Você quer falar sobre isso?

Hermione sabia que ele estava se referindo a discussão dela com Harry.

— Não agora — ela respondeu, então o abraçou. — E como foi a _sua_ noite?

Draco sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez.

— Ela acabou de começar — ele murmurou.

Hermione riu, então bocejou. Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada.

— Você não está me deixando entediada, eu prometo — ela disse. — Só estou um pouco exausta.

— Foi um dia longo? — ele adivinhou.

— Sim.

— Vá se arrumar para dormir — Draco disse. — Eu vou te esperar aqui.

— Draco — Hermione começou —, quando eu te chamei para passar a noite aqui, sabe, hm, eu quis dizer que a gente ia fazer algo mais do que dormir. A gente só ia dormir depois de transar.

Draco riu.

— Eu sei. Por isso vou ficar te esperando aqui.

Hermione assentiu.

— Vou escovar os dentes. Não saia desse lugar.

— Não vou — ele prometeu.

Draco cumpriu sua promessa. Ele estava exatamente onde Hermione o tinha deixado quando ela voltou.

Inteiramente vestido. Mas ela também não podia reclamar muito: também estava inteiramente vestida.

Então Hermione bocejou mais uma vez.

Draco a puxou pela mão para perto.

— Hermione, quando eu aceitei dormir aqui, sabe, eu quis dizer que estaria tudo bem se a gente só dormisse — ele fez, tentando imitá-la. Então sorriu e beijou o ombro dela. — A gente não precisa transar só porque eu vou passar a noite aqui — ele garantiu. — Ficar perto de você, para mim, é suficiente. Além disso — continuou —, a gente sempre pode transar amanhã de manhã.

Isso fez com que Hermione risse. Ela esfregou os olhos.

— Tem certeza que você não vai ficar decepcionado?

— Claro que tenho.

Ela concordou, parecendo uma criança séria.

— Então o que a gente faz agora? Dorme de conchinha?

Draco sorriu para ela enquanto eles andavam até a cama.

— Você me disse que o seu dia foi longo... — ele começou — o que significa que ele foi difícil, não é? Acho que eu posso melhorar ele um pouco, então depois a gente dorme de conchinha.

Hermione sorriu.

— E como você pretende melhorar o meu dia, Malfoy? Com beijos?

Draco subiu na cama e ficou por cima de Hermione.

— Com muitos beijos — ele garantiu, ajudando-a a tirar a calça jeans. Então, quando Draco encaixou seus dedos no cós da calça, ele puxou a calcinha de Hermione junto. — Muitos beijos mesmo — prometeu. Então ele se abaixou e ficou com o rosto entre as coxas de Hermione. — Aqui — ele disse.

Então a próxima coisa que Hermione sentiu foi a língua úmida de Draco no meio de suas pernas. Ela ofegou e arregalou os olhos pela surpresa, mas não pediu para ele parar.

Ela não queria que ele parasse jamais.

Draco Malfoy era um bruxo habilidoso. Sim, era nisso que Hermione estava pensando.

Ele segurou as coxas de Hermione e colocou cada uma delas por cima de seus ombros para que pudesse se aproximar mais dela. Ele cumpriu o prometido e deu a Hermione muitos beijos. Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela enquanto aprofundava os beijos. A língua dele foi mais fundo e também havia o nariz, que pressionava aquele ponto entre as pernas de Hermione que a fazia respirar erraticamente. Então Draco beijou aquele lugar, em vez de simplesmente continuar deslizando o seu nariz contra ele.

Draco o beijou e passou sua língua contra ele e, minha nossa, _a sucção_. Hermione agarrou o lençol de sua cama. Ela apertou os olhos e puxou o ar com força.

— _Draco_ — ela ofegou.

Então a sucção aumentou e Hermione teve que se controlar para não fechar as pernas. Não porque ela queria que ele parasse, era apenas uma reação involuntária. Ela podia sentir seus seios mais pesados e a forma como ela estava lentamente perdendo o controle de qualquer reação do seu corpo... Ela sabia o que estava por vir. Minha nossa, ela queria o que estava por vir.

Hermione mordeu seu lábio inferior e teve um orgasmo.

Ela teve um orgasmo enquanto a cabeça de Draco Malfoy estava entre suas coxas.

Ela teve um orgasmo _porque_ a cabeça de Draco Malfoy estava entre suas coxas.

Puta merda.

Os joelhos de Hermione ficaram moles e ela pôde ver Draco levantando sua cabeça. No começo ela só conseguiu ver o topo do cabelo loiro dele, mas agora ela o enxergava inteirinho.

Ela não perdeu como Draco estava sorrindo muito presunçosamente.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela, então a beijou. Primeiro na cabeça, depois nos lábios.

— Consegui cumprir meu objetivo de melhorar o seu dia?

Hermione sorriu para ele.

— Você sabe que sim — ela disse, puxando-o para mais perto. Então ela sentiu a ereção dele. — Minha vez de oferecer para melhorar o seu dia?

Draco riu.

— Outro dia — Draco prometeu. — Agora você está cansada demais para sequer manter os olhos abertos, quando mais para a gente transar.

— Eu estava oferecendo um boquete, não sexo.

Isso fez com que Draco risse mais alto.

— Você provavelmente cochilaria no meio da coisa toda. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, Hermione.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas. Seus olhos eram duas frestas.

— Isso significa que você vai se masturbar no meu banheiro?

Draco olhou para ela.

— Só se não for muito estranho.

— Não é muito estranho — ela prometeu —, mas eu perderia todo o show.

Draco piscou.

— O que você sugere então?

— Que você me deixe ver — ela murmurou, sorrindo.

— Aqui?

Hermione assentiu.

— E agora.

Draco abaixou suas calças rapidamente, agitado. Ele sabia que não ia durar muito. Seu pênis tinha esfregado o tempo todo contra o colchão enquanto ele estava com a cabeça entre as coxas de Hermione. Draco sabia que estava prestes a gozar. Ele puxou o ar e, então, muito calmo, não perdeu como Hermione estava com o olhar fixo na linha da sua cintura. Ele segurou o seu pênis e, quando fez o primeiro movimento de vai-e-vem, ela estava olhando por todo ele. Hermione estava encarando seu pênis e o modo como os músculos do seu braço e seu peito se contraíam conforme ele se movimentava.

A forma como ela o olhava fazia com que ele quisesse gozar ali mesmo.

E também havia o jeito que o corpo dela estava deitado sobre o colchão, os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

— Hermione... — Draco gemeu baixinho, aumentando a força de sua mão. Sua mão livre desceu até as suas bolas e seu dedão deslizou contra elas.

Então Hermione se sentou na cama e tirou sua blusa e seu sutiã.

Ela estava nua e na frente de Draco. Draco ofegou.

Hermione aproximou seus braços, fazendo com que seus seios ficassem mais evidentes e ganhassem um contorno mais arredondados. Draco imaginou como seria tocá-los. Ele se lembrou de como era tocá-los e, um segundo depois, estava gozando.

Ele tampou a cabeça de seu pênis, ansioso para não fazer nenhuma bagunça sobre as coisas de Hermione, e, quando acabou, se sentou na cama. Suas pernas estavam moles. Ele não conseguia recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração. Draco sentiu Hermione abraçá-lo por trás. Ele podia sentir os seios dela contra suas costas.

— Como foi o seu dia, Draco? — ela perguntou, sorridente, sabendo qual seria a resposta.

Draco sorriu e virou a cabeça na direção de Hermione. Ele esfregou o seu nariz contra o dela e depois a beijou.

— Eu já volto — sussurrou —, vou lavar as mãos.

Hermione colou um beijo nos lábios dele.

— Não demore — pediu.

Draco não demorou. Ele lavou as mãos, terminou de tirar sua roupa e entrou debaixo das cobertas junto com Hermione. Ele abraçou Hermione de conchinha, cheirando aquela parte da nuca dela que cheirava muito... a Hermione.

— Você é um presente, Hermione — ele murmurou, beijando as costas do ombro dela. — Eu gostaria que você tivesse consciência disso.

Hermione suspirou e apertou uma das mãos de Dracos com as suas. Ela a beijou, sonolenta.

— Eu fico consciente disso quando estou perto de você... Você faz com que eu me sinta assim, Draco. — Ela suspirou mais uma vez. — Você faz com que eu me sinta amada.

Draco sorriu.

— É porque eu te amo.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que já comentou até agora: moça** _ **Angel Tonks**_ **, moça que não colocou o nome então ficou como** _ **Guest**_ **, moça** _ **Princesa Amelia**_ **e moça** _ **Amanda**_ **. Eu escrevo para vocês e é sempre uma alegria quando vocês retribuem isso com comentários. Quando ninguém aparece, sinto que** **fico de ar. Por favor, apareçam!**

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Eu nem acredito que esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Eu fiquei tão nervosa por tanto tempo sobre essa fanfic... porque poucos casais são tão queridos por mim quanto dramione. Fiquei nervosa porque essa fanfic que eu escrevi é tudo o que eu sempre quis escrever sobre os dois. E eu não sei se ela é tudo o que vocês sempre quiseram ler sobre dramione, mas agradeço a todo mundo que acompanhou. Isso ainda não é uma despedida, claro que não, ainda tem mais um capítulo, mas nunca é o suficiente dizer quanto sou grata por poder compartilhar isso e tudo o que eu escrevo num geral com vocês porque o que eu escrevo é o melhor de mim, pessoal. As fanfics são o melhor de mim. E eu sou muito grata mesmo. Um beijo e nos vemos em breve.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Se ela fosse ser honesta, Hermione admitiria que Draco estava praticamente vivendo em sua casa agora.

Eles dormiam juntos e acordavam juntos. Eles faziam a maioria de suas refeições juntos e tomavam banho juntos. Draco Malfoy estava se adaptando com perfeição à vida trouxa de Londres. Ele tinha ido com Hermione no supermercado comprar comida trouxa e a ajudara a fazer refeições trouxas.

Mas é claro que eles não faziam tudo isso em silêncio. Hermione descobriu que Draco era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de conversar, o que foi um tipo de surpresa para ela. Em Hogwarts, Hermione sempre tinha visto Draco Malfoy com um garoto arredio e silencioso.

— Eu sou exatamente assim — ele disse para ela quando ouviu o que Hermione achava. — Até porque naquela época eu realmente tinha muito o que pensar em silêncio, com a guerra e tudo mais. Havia muito medo.

Hermione piscou.

— Mas você parece mais comunicativo agora.

Draco assentiu.

— Porque eu também gosto de saber o que você pensa... — ele explicou — e a única forma de saber isso é conversando. Gosto de ouvir sobre o que se passa dentro da sua cabeça, Hermione.

Hermione riu um pouquinho. Eles estavam na cozinha e Draco estava lavando a louça do almoço. Ela se aproximou da bancada da pia e de Draco.

— É só perguntar — ela prometeu. — Me comprometo a responder qualquer coisa que você quiser saber.

Draco ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Promessa — Hermione disse.

Ele assentiu, mas não se mexeu. Draco apenas ficou encarando a expressão dela por algum tempo.

— Eu vou me lembrar disso — ele prometeu.

Hermione se aproximou mais um pouco e o abraçou por trás. Ela beijou o ombro dele antes de apoiar seu queixo contra ele.

— E você me ofereceria a mesma cortesia? — ela sussurrou. Ela podia sentir o coração de Draco batendo contra a palma de sua mão, que agora repousava sobre o peito dele. Ela sentiu o coração de Draco perder uma batida e sorriu um pouquinho.

— Claro que sim — Draco garantiu.

— Eu posso começar com as minhas perguntas agora? — Hermione brincou.

— O que você gostaria de saber? — Draco a incentivou enquanto continuava a lavar a louça.

— Qual a sua cor preferida?

— Verde.

Tão sonserino.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. Draco não podia ver sua expressão, já que ela continuava abraçada a ela pelas costas, então Hermione apenas continuou com as perguntas.

— Qual é o seu tipo de música predileta?

Draco pensou por um segundo.

— Eu não sei, eu não ouço muita música.

— Sério?

— Sério.

— Você pelo menos lê?

Draco riu pela forma como Hermione parecia indignada.

— Sim, eu com certeza leio.

Ela suspirou.

— Pelo menos isso. Você teria me feito repensar o nosso relacionamento caso desse uma resposta diferente para essa pergunta, Malfoy.

A barriga dos dois revirou pela forma que Hermione disse "nosso relacionamento". De um jeito positivo.

Draco sorriu.

— Aposto que teria.

Então Hermione veio com uma pergunta que Draco não imaginou que ela faria. Pelo menos pelos próximos anos. Ele imaginou que ele que teria que surgir com esse tópico quando eles estivessem próximos dos 30 anos de idade e ela tivesse muita confiança no relacionamento deles.

— O que você acha do casamento, Draco?

Draco ficou sem fôlego por um instante. Ele ergueu seu braço para que Hermione passasse debaixo dele. Ela não o abraçava mais pelas costas agora. Agora Hermione estava entre Draco e a pia, virada de frente para ele. Seus olhos estavam bem ao alcance dos dele e ele podia ver que ela parecia bem calma enquanto esperava pela resposta dele.

Aquilo podia não significar nada. Podia ser apenas curiosidade.

Mas significava _para Draco_. Ele se perguntou qual seria a resposta certa a dar. Então ele respirou fundo e falou o que realmente pensava, embora a tentação de dizer o que ele imaginava que ela quisesse ouvir fosse forte.

— Eu acredito no casamento — ele murmurou, muito sério. Ele havia fechado a torneira, mas suas mãos ainda estavam cheias de espuma, por isso Draco não tocou as costas de Hermione como queria. — O casamento sempre foi muito importante para a minha família, mesmo sem a parte do amor. — Ele deu um sorriso torto. — Quer dizer, principalmente sem a parte do amor. Ainda assim, os Malfoy sempre encararam o casamento como uma instituição de união... o que eu não acho errado. O conceito foi apenas um pouco distorcido por eles porque eles procuravam poder com essa união... e segurança. Em um casamento saudável, as pessoas procurariam por _amor_ e segurança.

— Seus pais se casaram por amor? — Hermione sussurrou baixinho, sabendo que aquele era um assunto delicado.

Draco respirou fundo.

— Não. Eles não se amavam no começo, mas a afeição cresceu entre eles ao longo dos anos. Principalmente depois que eu nasci, pelo que soube. Meus pais sempre se apoiaram, não importa o que acontecesse. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu te disse, Hermione, o casamento para os Malfoy e para os Black é algo muito sério. É um contrato vitalício.

— Como um pacto de sangue?

Draco assentiu suavemente.

— Como um pacto de sangue.

— Se você tivesse se casado com Astoria, teria sido assim?

— Teria.

— Isso significa que, se você já estivesse casado quando a gente se esbarrou naquele primeiro dia, você não teria vindo falar comigo? — ela sussurrou.

Draco soube que devia a ela a verdade.

— Sim.

— Mas você não a amava... — Hermione murmurou com o cenho franzido, sem entender.

— Mas eu já teria assumido um compromisso com ela, Hermione. Os Malfoy não voltam atrás dos seus compromissos. Qualquer interação que eu tivesse com você... teria desonrado a promessa, ou o acordo, depende do termo que você preferir... que eu teria feito ao me casar com Astoria. Principalmente porque eu tinha sentimentos por você. Isso com certeza teria tornado as coisas piores. Eu não conseguiria me aproximar o suficiente para me desculpar sem ter a esperança de algo mais. Seria imperdoável.

Hermione tocou o cabelo de Draco, afastando a franja dos olhos deles. Sua mão descansou na bochecha dele.

Eles tinham ficado juntos por um triz. As chances de Draco nunca ter colocado os pés em sua casa tinham sido maiores do que as de ele estar lavando sua louça agora. Hermione fechou os olhos por um segundo. Pela primeira vez ela entendeu como eles tinham sorte por estarem ali, como ambos precisaram andar sobre uma corda-bamba para chegar ao lado seguro.

As chances nunca tinham estado ao lado deles, mas, ainda assim, ali estavam eles.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou Draco.

— Eu sou muito grata pela forma como as coisas aconteceram, Draco.

Draco sorriu. Ele beijou os olhos dela.

— Eu também, acredite.

Hermione suspirou e o abraçou apertado.

— Você me disse que em um casamento saudável seria diferente — ela começou — e imagino que você queira ter um assim, um casamento com amor... O que isso mudaria no relacionamento em termos práticos?

Draco podia ver o raciocínio de Hermione.

— As promessas seriam as mesmas — ele admitiu. — O comprometimento também... Mas eu seria feliz, Hermione. Eu faria minha esposa feliz. E imagino que isso mude tudo.

Draco fez uma pausa. Ele beijou a palma da mão de Hermione que até então estava apoiada sem sua bochecha.

Hermione também tinha prometido responder às perguntas dele, então Draco disse o que queria saber.

— O que _você_ acha do casamento, Hermione?

Hermione sorriu, surpreendendo Draco. Ele não tinha imaginado que aquele seria um tópico muito confortável de assunto para ela tão em breve.

— Eu compartilho de sua opinião — ela disse. — Quer dizer, mais ou menos. É obvio que para mim casamento é muito mais sobre ser feliz ao lado de alguém do que sobre tradição, mas é algo que eu levo muito a sério. Eu acho que, se é o que as duas pessoas querem, é a coisa mais bonita a se fazer.

Mas Draco apenas continuou em silêncio depois da resposta dela. Hermione podia ver que ele estava se esforçando para não franzir o cenho.

— O que foi? — ela quis saber, sorrindo.

— Eu imaginei que você fosse demorar um tempo para se sentir assim novamente depois do seu divórcio — ele admitiu.

Hermione riu.

— Eu não era a mais inteligente da nossa classe à toa, Draco. — Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo pela ingenuidade dele. — O problema comigo e com Rony não teve a ver com estarmos casados... Eu soube separar as coisas no fim. O problema nunca foi o casamento.

Draco estava encarando ela muito concentrado agora.

— É bom saber disso — ele disse.

— É? — Hermione insistiu, provocando-o, se sentindo muito atraente sob o olhar dele.

De repente ela pôde sentir a ereção de Draco contra o seu quadril.

— Hermione — Draco suspirou enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la. Ele se esqueceu de suas mãos cheias de espuma e as colocou contra as costas de Hermione, puxando o corpo dela junto ao seu.

Hermione não se incomodou com a espuma.

Ela apertou seu corpo contra o de Draco e ofegou baixinho quando a boca dele começou a beijar sua orelha. Draco podia dizer pelos sons que ela estava fazendo que Hermione estava com tanto tesão quanto ele estava. Draco limpou suas mãos na sua calça jeans e a segurou pela cintura, levando-a até a bancada da cozinha. Ele colocou Hermione sentada ali e ela entendeu o que ele queria — porque ela queria a mesma coisa.

Draco abriu sua calça jeans e a abaixou até suas coxas junto com sua cueca. Ele se aproximou de Hermione.

Ela tinha erguido sua saia justa até o topo de suas coxas e além e agora o tecido estava completamente amontoado em torno de sua cintura. Draco segurou o cabelo perto da nuca de Hermione enquanto ele a beijava.

— Tira isso — ele ofegou, puxando o elástico da calcinha dela para baixo.

Eles ouviram algo estalando, o elástico da calcinha de Hermione tinha arrebentado, mas não se importaram. Draco puxou o quadril de Hermione para a beirada da bancada e abriu as coxas dela, se aproximando. Hermione apertou os ombros dele quando ele finalmente entrou nela. Ela podia sentir Draco, quente, e o granito da bancada, gelado.

Draco também não era alheio a diferença de temperaturas.

Ele beijou os seios de Hermione por cima da blusa. Ele podia sentir a diferença mesmo através do tecido. Eles estavam mais rígidos e mais pesados e os bicos dos seios dela estavam enrijecidos. Ele estava sem ar. Draco não conseguia explicar como Hermione era preciosa para ele. Ele beijou ela todinha mesmo de roupa, mesmo através da roupa, enquanto se movimentava.

Hermione apoiou suas duas mãos na bancada, trazendo seu quadril mais para a beirada, mais de encontro ao de Draco. Suas pernas estavam em torno da cintura dele e ela sabia que ia desabar a qualquer momento porque era tudo _muito_ para aguentar.

Ela sentiu o tecido de sua blusa molhado e viu que era a boca de Draco. Então ficou grata por não estar usando sutiã.

Ela queria se contorcer, mas sabia que podia cair da bancada a qualquer momento, então apenas puxou o quadril de Draco contra o seu com suas pernas. Ela e Draco já tinham feito sexo antes, várias vezes, mas nada tinha sido como agora. Ele jamais tinha sido tão... áspero e cru. A forma como ele se movimentava era forte e quase impiedosa e Hermione não mudaria nada daquilo. Ela sentiu Draco puxando o seu cabelo e gemeu baixinho.

Ele puxou com mais força e ela ofegou.

— Draco, eu...

— Eu sei — ele disse, porque estava sentindo da mesma forma que ela estava.

Ele segurou a cintura dela e aumentou a força de seus movimentos. Então Hermione pegou uma das mãos dele que estava na sua cintura. Draco deixou que Hermione a guiasse para onde ela queria que a mão dele estivesse. A resposta veio rapidamente.

Hermione segurou o dedo indicador e médio de Draco e os colocou dentro de sua boca. Ela os pressionou com os lábios e com a língua e os sugou. A sucção era... enlouquecedora. Ele sentiu a língua de Hermione entre seus dedos e, depois, contornando as pontas dele. Draco puxou o quadril dela mais de encontro ao dele.

Com a mão livre, ele a tocou entre as pernas. Hermione fraquejou um pouco e mordeu os dedos dele pela perda de controle. Draco aumentou a força dos movimentos de seus dedos contra o clitóris dela. Hermione chupou os dedos dele com mais força e havia os quadris incessantes deles, que ainda se moviam um de encontro ao outro.

Então, em um segundo, eles se moveram de encontro e não se separaram. Eles ficaram. Eles permaneceram colados e não se separaram jamais. Hermione estava ofegante quando chamou o nome de Draco. Draco estava suado e satisfeito e ele não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela sem sorrir. Ambos tinham acabado de gozar e estavam moles e Hermione continuava em cima do balcão.

Ela começou a rir. Draco estava sorrindo quando a ajudou a descer.

Hermione ajeitou a sua saia de volta no lugar, embora não tivesse como colocar sua calcinha.

— Isso foi... — ela rodou sua cabeça em busca de uma palavra, mas não havia nenhuma que cobrisse todos os significados do que tinha acabado de acontecer — muito _uau_.

Draco riu.

— Gosto de "uau" — ele murmurou, então beijou a testa suada dela. — Você está bem?

— Sim. Claro que sim. Pronta para outra.

O entusiasmo e a vivacidade dela deixaram Draco feliz.

Ele a encarou de cima a baixo porque Hermione parecia simplesmente gloriosa... e viu uma marca vermelha de sangue-pisado na coxa dela, algo que mais tarde certamente seria um hematoma.

— Eu sinto muito — ele disse.

Hermione riu.

— Pelo que você poderia sentir muito uma hora dessas, Draco?

— Pela sua coxa... Acho que puxei sua calcinha com muita força quando tentei tirá-la. E por sua calcinha, que agora está destruída.

— Eu posso comprar outra — Hermione garantiu, pegando na mão dele porque nesse momento apenas queria tocá-lo. — E minha coxa vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Não deixe isso afetar o seu humor, tudo bem? Nós estávamos extasiantes até agora.

Draco sorriu. Hermione estava certa.

— Eu ainda estou extasiante — ele prometeu. Ele a beijou nos lábios. — Mas ainda preciso terminar de lavar a louça — murmurou.

— Deixe isso aí — Hermione pediu. — Vamos para a cama.

Draco a beijou mais uma vez.

— Eu adoraria, mas nós vamos acabar dormindo e eu vou passar a noite aqui que nem das outras vezes.

— Eu gosto quando você passa a noite aqui — Hermione argumentou.

— Eu tenho passado _muitas_ noites aqui — Draco comentou, tentando soar casual sobre aquilo. Mas por dentro ele não era nada casual. Ele e Hermione tinham conversado de casamento e ele estava quase morando na casa dela. Não havia nada casual sobre aquilo.

— Se você está tentando dizer que está com saudade de dormir na sua casa, Draco, tudo bem, não vou ficar chateada... Mas, se você está tentando me sondar para ver se estou cansada de você passar tanto tempo aqui, a resposta é não.

Hermione o conhecia bem demais.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

— Vou para casa buscar roupas limpas para passar a noite com você. Você está certa, eu estava te sondando.

Hermione riu.

— Vá — ela o incentivou. — Quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido você volta. Eu termino de lavar a louça.

Draco a beijou mais uma vez. Um beijo cheio e amplo.

— Eu volto logo — ele prometeu.

— Eu vou ficar te esperando — Hermione prometeu de volta.

Então, bem, Draco se foi e ela começou a lavar a louça.

Hermione já tinha limpado a bancada e o chão e estava enxugando o último prato quando a campainha tocou. Ela se perguntou se Draco havia se esquecido de alguma coisa... ou se ele já tinha feito o que precisava e tinha voltado. Ele podia ter ido rápido porque talvez tivesse escolhido Aparatar.

Ela correu até a porta.

Mas não era Draco do outro lado, sorrindo para ela.

Era Ron.

— Hermione — ele disse.

— Ron — ela fez, ainda surpresa demais para ter uma reação apropriada. Ela franziu o cenho e olhou para os lados. — O... o que você está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, como você sabe onde eu moro?

Ron a encarou.

— Eu segui Harry e Gina da última vez que eles vieram te visitar — ele admitiu. Não havia nenhuma culpa em seu tom de voz ou sua expressão.

Hermione deu um passo para trás.

— Por Merlin, Ron!

Rony sabia que Hermione estava prestes a fechar a porta, então ele deu um passo para frente.

— Espera, Mione! Eu... eu vim até aqui para falar com você. Eu _preciso_ falar com você. Espera. Por favor, me ouça.

Hermione olhou para os lados mais uma vez, aflita, mas não tentou fechar a porta de novo.

Ronald encarou aquilo como um incentivo.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente. Eu vim te pedir perdão, eu sinto muito mesmo, e eu te quero de volta. Eu não consigo viver sem você, Mione. Você é o melhor de mim... e eu não consigo viver sem você. E eu tentei, certo? Eu tenho tentado desde que eu saí de casa. Então depois você saiu de casa e eu voltei para lá e... não havia nada. Você era tudo o que eu tinha, Mione, e agora eu não tenho nada.

Hermione piscou. Ela se abraçou.

— Isso não é verdade, Ron, você tem a Gina... e seus outros irmãos. Você tem uma família inteira.

— Mas eu quero _você_. Por que é tão difícil entender?

— Eu sinto muito, Ron.

Rony a encarou. Ele estendeu as mãos e a encarou com tudo o que era e com indignação.

— O que isso significa? Você está me dando um fora fácil?

— Não fale assim — Hermione pediu. — Eu te expliquei. Eu te disse todos os meus motivos quando estava indo embora de casa. Não venha até aqui e finja que não sabe por que a gente terminou.

— Mas agora a situação é diferente, Mione, porque _eu_ mudei. Eu faço o que você quiser, eu vou me comportar da forma que você quiser... nosso casamento precisa dar certo. Eu não sou nada sem você.

— Eu sinto muito — Hermione repetiu. Ela engoliu seco e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. — E eu sei que essa não é a situação mais adequada, mas eu acho melhor falar porque também não quero que você saiba por terceiros... — Gina podia contar para ela se soubesse. Até mesmo Harry poderia deixar escapar. Alguém podia ver Hermione com um homem ao seu lado e fazer uma fofoca. Hermione queria acabar com aquilo logo. — Eu, hm, estou saindo com alguém.

O rosto de Rony ficou da cor do cabelo dele.

— Então é _por isso_ que você não quer voltar comigo?

— Não, Ron — Hermione disse calmamente. Ela respirou fundo. — Você sabe por que eu não quero voltar com você... Eu te disse. Estar com outra pessoa não tem muita coisa a ver com isso.

Mas Ronald não a estava ouvindo.

— Você já estava com ele durante o nosso casamento? Você terminou tudo porque estava gostando de outro?

— Não, Ron. Minha nossa, você se recusa a ouvir tudo o que eu estou tentando te dizer! Eu não estava com outro. Eu só comecei a sair com ele depois de me mudar para cá, ele não teve nada a ver com a nossa separação. As únicas pessoas que fizeram o nosso casamento acabar foram eu e você.

Ronald ficou em silêncio por um tempo, depois levantou a cabeça.

— É alguém que eu conheço?

Hermione não respondeu.

— Quem é, Hermione?

— Eu acho melhor você ir embora — ela disse. — Eu sinto muito que a nossa separação esteja te fazendo tanto mal assim, mas eu não tenho como te ajudar. Nós não temos mais nada a ver um com o outro, Ron. Por favor, não volte aqui.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que você abriu mão da gente tão fácil assim, Mione.

Então ele se foi.

Ele se foi e Draco chegou.

Hermione ainda estava emocionalmente desestabilizada quando ele chegou, mas tentou agir normalmente. Ela não podia deixar que Ron estragasse o seu dia dessa forma.

Mas Draco percebeu.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou, beijando o rosto dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos e o abraçou.

— Aconteceu, mas eu não tenho certeza se devo compartilhar. Não quero que você fique de mau humor.

Draco esfregou as costas dela suavemente.

— Por que eu ficaria de mau humor?

— Bom, eu não tenho como ter certeza que você vai ficar... — Hermione argumentou. — Mas não algo que inspire particularmente _bom_ humor. Eu posso dizer que pelo menos não melhoraria o dia de ninguém.

Draco riu pelo discurso dela.

— Me conte, Hermione — pediu.

Hermione suspirou.

— Ron esteve aqui — ela disse.

Draco prendeu a respiração e seus ombros ficaram rígidos, mas ele não parou de esfregar as costas dela.

— Hoje?

— Sim, enquanto você estava fora.

— O que ele queria?

— Ele... ele só falou um monte de besteiras, Draco. Eu nem sei por que estou te contando, na verdade. Eu só não queria que você achasse que eu estava de mau humor por causa de você, sabe?

Draco segurou o queixo dela suavemente, agora muito mais calmo. Aquilo não era sobre ele. Hermione estava chateada e ele podia ver que ela precisava falar daquilo com alguém e ele ia ter que deixar sua rincha com Ronald Weasley de lado porque ela era mais importante.

— O que ele disse, linda? Você pode contar para mim.

— Foi só um monte de besteiras. — Hermione disse olhando para ele. — Mesmo. A parte que me deixou chateada é que ele tem essa capacidade enorme de me fazer sentir culpada... e me incomoda que eu não consiga seguir minha vida normalmente mesmo sabendo que o que ele disse não é verdade. Eu estou cansada de me sentir culpada.

Draco passou o polegar pelo maxilar dela.

— Eu posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas para fazer com que você se concentre em outra coisa e não se sinta mais culpada — Draco sussurrou.

Hermione ergueu os olhos. Havia um sorriso malicioso no rosto dele.

Ela riu.

— Eu aposto que eu ia gostar muito dessas coisas — comentou enquanto beijava o polegar dele.

— Deixe-me te contar sobre os meus planos — Draco disse. — Primeiro, eu cozinho para você. Depois nós jantamos e comemos os cupcakes que comprei no caminho para cá de sobremesa. Então nós podemos lavar a louça juntos e, a melhor parte, vamos para a cama. — Draco beijou o pescoço dela. — E eu vou fazer você se sentir muito, _muito_ bem, Hermione... Você pode escolher a posição.

Hermione riu com o comentário dele. De fato, ela já estava se sentindo bem melhor.

— Você vai se tocar de novo para eu ver? — ela sussurrou.

— Tudo o que você quiser — Draco prometeu.

Então eles fizeram como Draco tinha combinado. Primeiro, é claro, eles tomaram um banho. E Draco a fez se sentir bem durante o banho. Depois Draco cozinhou para ela. Hermione tinha insistido em ajudar, mas Draco disse que ela podia descansar e se ocupar em ficar feliz porque ele ia fazer todo o trabalho. Ela tinha decidido que gostava de assistir Draco se movimentar, então não foi nenhum sacrifício observá-lo fazer o jantar.

O jantar estava quase pronto quando a campainha tocou novamente.

Draco a encarou e Hermione o encarou de volta.

— Vou atender — ela disse —, eu já volto.

Ela tentou convencer a si mesma de que talvez fosse sua vizinha querendo um copo de açúcar, ou Harry, que tinha ouvido sobre a visita de Ron e viera apenas checar para ver se estava tudo bem. Ela tentou se convencer de que podia ser qualquer pessoa, menos Ron.

Mas era Ron.

— Hermione — ele disse, de novo. Ele parecia pior do que da primeira vez e Hermione conseguia ver pela forma que os olhos dele não conseguiam se focar em uma única coisa que ele estava bêbado. — Eu vim conversar — ele falou. — De novo. Me deixe entrar. — A língua dele estava enrolando e ele fedia.

Hermione esfregou o rosto.

— Apenas vá embora, Ron. Por favor.

— Me deixe entrar — ele pediu. — A gente conversa e então eu vou embora.

Hermione diminuiu a fresta da porta que estava aberta.

— Não vou te deixar entrar — ela murmurou. — Você está bêbado, não tem como a gente conversas com você nesse estado.

— Eu não estou bê-êbado, Mione. Eu estou triste. Por favor, me deixe entrar. Eu quero te convencer a não desistir do nosso casamento. Andei pensando sobre isso tudo e nós não precisamos acabar assim.

— A gente já acabou, Ron.

Hermione olhou para dentro de sua casa quando disse isso. Ela podia ver Draco, com um olho nela e o outro no jantar. Ela respirou fundo e voltou a encarar Ronald.

Rony parecia se sentir traído. Ele parecia ter entendido o que estava acontecendo.

— Ele está aí, não é? O cara com quem você está me traindo?

— Ron, por favor — Hermione começou em um tom ponderado, mas não era isso o que Ronald Weasley queria.

Ronald Weasley queria uma briga. De preferência com o cara que havia ajudado a mulher dele a colocar um par de chifres em sua cabeça.

— Me deixe entrar, Hermione! — ele gritou. — Eu vou cuidar disso. Vou colocar ele para fora. — Ele se aproximou da porta, sem conseguir passar porque o corpo de Hermione o impedia. — Quem quer que esteja aí dentro — ele berrou —, ela é casada!

Hermione pôde ver Draco andar em direção a porta. Ele tinha ficado em seu lugar enquanto Hermione lidava com Ronald, mas ele não iria admitir o Weasley sendo grosseiro com ela.

Ele apenas parou de andar quando Hermione lhe deu um olhar de advertência.

Draco a encarou, sem saber o que fazer.

Era injusto que ela esperasse que ele apenas ficasse de mãos atadas.

Mas foi isso o que ele fez.

Hermione se virou para Ron.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley, pare com isso. Você está se envergonhando e está me envergonhando. Você não é mais uma criança. Essa é a minha casa e eu estou pedindo que você vá embora. Por favor.

Mas Ron não deu um passo sequer para trás.

— Quem é ele?

Hermione sabia que Draco ia ouvir qualquer coisa que ela dissesse. Ele estava do lado dela, em silêncio. Ele estava confiando nela para lidar com aquela situação, embora claramente seus instintos dissessem que ele deveria se meter.

Hermione não queria esconder que estava com ele.

Ela estava feliz e orgulhosa de estar com Draco e não queria que ele pensasse diferente caso visse ela se recusar a dar essa informação para Ronald.

— Eu estou com Draco.

— Que Draco?

— Draco Malfoy.

Ela não precisou se esforçar para que sua voz saísse estável. Hermione tinha certeza do que ela estava fazendo, não havia dúvidas ali. Não havia dúvidas em sua voz nem em seu coração.

— Você não pode estar com ele, Hermione, não com aquele traidor!

— Você está em minha casa, Ron. Sei que você convenientemente ignorou isso até agora, mas eu não. Você veio até aqui e se envergonhou e me envergonhou e eu te tolerei porque ainda me importo com você. Mas eu não te devo explicações e não vou admitir que você desfaça de alguém com quem eu me importo. Por favor, vá embora... ou eu vou chamar a polícia. E, minha nossa, Ron, eu juro que estou falando sério.

Rony finalmente retrocedeu.

Ele a encarou.

— Eu imagino que você saiba o que está fazendo, Mione.

— Eu sei — Hermione garantiu.

Rony assentiu.

— Tudo bem — ele disse. — Tudo bem, eu vou embora. Vou embora e vou te deixar em paz. Você nunca mais vai ouvir falar de mim.

Mas Ronald não se mexeu, aguardando pela reação dela.

Então Hermione deu o primeiro passo. Ela fechou a porta.

Pela primeira vez que Ron disse que Hermione jamais iria ouvir falar dele, ela não se sentiu culpada. Pela primeira vez, ela esperou que ele estivesse falando sério.

Ela sentiu o olhar de Draco em cima dela antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

— Você está bem? — ele sussurrou, tocando o braço dela.

Hermione assentiu.

— Sim. Obrigada por me deixar lidar sozinha com a coisa toda — ela disse. — Eu sei que não parece, mas ainda prezo minha privacidade e não gostaria que Ron entrasse em uma briga com você. Não quero mais que ele tenha poder sobre a minha vida, Draco.

Draco assentiu. Ele tocou o rosto dela.

— Eu não imaginei que você fosse contar a ele sobre mim.

Hermione comprimiu os lábios.

— Eu pensei sobre isso — ela murmurou. — Só que, ao mesmo tempo que eu não devo satisfações para Ron, também não quero agir como se eu tivesse que esconder alguma coisa dele. Você não é um segredo meu, você sabe.

— Eu imaginei... Quer dizer, levando em consideração como tudo começou, estaria tudo bem se eu fosse. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu teria entendido se eu fosse, é isso o que estou tentando dizer.

Claro que sim. No começo. Depois aquilo corroeria os dois.

Hermione o tocou no rosto e sorriu.

— Você nunca foi um segredo meu, Draco. Eu estou feliz de estar com você e não preciso esconder isso de ninguém. — Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo. Draco era sempre muito receptivo aos seus beijos. — O Harry já tem conhecimento de nós dois... que estamos juntos agora, você sabe — ela comentou muito casualmente.

Draco olhou para ela.

— Como ele encarou?

— Harry confia na minha capacidade para julgar o caráter de alguém.

— Ele não ficou bravo? — Draco perguntou baixinho. Porque ele sabia que Harry era uma pessoa importante na vida de Hermione e ele sabia que não teria coragem de pedir que ela escolhesse entre Harry e ele.

— Ficou com um pé atrás, sim, mas não bravo — Hermione garantiu.

Ela beijou o maxilar dele. Agora era ela que estava passando a mão em um ritmo calmante nas costas de Draco.

— Eu imaginei que ele fosse ser um obstáculo.

— Sem mais obstáculos a nossa frente, Draco — Hermione prometeu. — Na verdade, Harry perguntou se você gosta de bolos. Ele gosta muito, você sabe, e ele imaginou que seria bom ter um bolo para comer quando vocês dois se encontrassem. Para ajudar a quebrar a tensão.

— Eu gosto de bolos — Draco respondeu de repente.

Hermione sorriu.

— Isso é ótimo.

Então Draco finalmente respirou aliviado. Hermione estava certa. Tinha sido difícil o bastante para eles ficarem juntos... todos os obstáculos já tinham ficado para trás. Não havia nada a frente impedindo que eles apenas permanecessem um do lado do outro. Draco a abraçou apertado.

— Eu te amo, Hermione.

Hermione piscou.

— Draco, você não tem ideia de como... Minha nossa, Draco, eu sou tão grata de ter você na minha vida. Você faz com que eu me sinta viva. Não que eu me sentisse meio morta antes, mas com certeza eu não era assim... Não como se eu estivesse lendo o meu livro predileto pela primeira vez sempre. — Ela mordeu o lábio.

Então Hermione riu. Ela riu porque estava feliz e porque se sentia sortuda e... por Merlin, _abençoada_. Ela riu porque amava um bruxo que a amava de volta e que acreditava no casamento tanto quanto ela acreditava. Ela riu porque ela tinha passado por muitos momentos difíceis — incluindo uma guerra —, mas eles tinham acabado.

Hermione riu porque ela finalmente percebeu que estava certa: os obstáculos tinham ficado todos para trás.

Hermione riu e puxou Draco Malfoy para um beijo porque não havia nada entre eles a impedindo.

* * *

 **Eu gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que comentou no último capítulo: moça** _ **viviaalencar**_ **(fiquei bem feliz por você aparecer e ler e gostar e dizer essa coisa linda sobre a minha história, moça —** **isso sim que foi de uma delicadeza enorme), moça** _ **L. Padfoot**_ **(obrigada pelo comentário fofinho e pode deixar que logo vem mais, beijinhos), moça** _ **Guest**_ **(um presente é saber que vai ter alguém pra ler o meu capítulo novo, moça, então obrigada a você) e moça** _ **annie**_ **(obrigada por comentar, moça, e por elogiar minha escrita e deixar meu coração quentinho... espero que o seu também fique assim depois desse capítulo novo).**

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


	6. Epilogue

**N/A: Não sei se alguém chegou a ver o recadinho que coloquei no meu perfil, mas vou resumir pra vocês: eu meio que estou me aposentando de escrever fanfics (e ainda não sei se é algo temporário ou não). A parte importante disso é: eu estou muito feliz de ter escrito essa história aqui... parece certo terminar com essa fanfic o que começou oito anos atrás. E não digo que foi uma fase, porque, vocês sabem, não foi. Todo esse fandom maravilhoso (junto com o de Crepúsculo) vai continuar comigo sempre porque ele me mudou e, quando algo te muda, ele vira parte de você. Só queria reforçar como sou grata por tudo e por serem vocês as pessoas com quem eu pude dividir isso. Beijos, lindezas, e me mandem uma mensagem pra gente poder manter contato. Tenham uma ótima semana e tomara que a gente se esbarre por aí!**

 **Se vocês gostam de ler ouvindo música, recomendo You There da banda Aquilo.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Eles estavam em uma praça que havia a alguns quarteirões de distância da casa de Hermione.

Estava ventando e eles estavam de touca e a de Hermione era laranja com listras pretas. Eles estavam de luvas e de mãos dadas, sentados em um dos bancos de madeira. Estava ventando, então Hermione sempre tinha que tomar cuidado para não comer seu próprio cabelo quando falava.

Isso sempre fazia Draco sorrir.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, se desviando do cabelo mais uma vez.

Mas Draco não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso. Em vez disso, ele resolveu fazer uma pergunta.

— Você já tem algum plano para os próximos anos, Hermione?

Hermione piscou.

— Como assim?

— Hm... você já pensou se pretende morar na Londres trouxa pelo resto da vida? Ou se é algo mais... temporário?

— Eu não sei — Hermione respondeu. — Na verdade, não parei para pensar sobre isso. Quando decidi me mudar, a decisão pareceu muito óbvia... Mas agora eu não sei. Acho que não considerei a ideia a longo prazo. — Hermione olhou para ele. — Por quê?

Draco sorriu e afastou uma das mexas do cabelo de Hermione do rosto dela.

— Curiosidade — ele disse.

— Você gosta daqui?

— Eu gosto muito daqui — ele concordou.

— Mas você não se sente em casa — ela adivinhou.

— Não, na verdade eu me sinto em casa sim. O problema é que aqui não pode ser minha casa... Eu tenho que cumprir algumas responsabilidades no mundo bruxo. Com a minha família. Você sabe.

Hermione sabia.

— Você tem que voltar?

— Provavelmente eu já deveria ter voltado — Draco brincou. — Mas é muito difícil pensar nisso quando você está na minha frente... Como eu poderia pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse você?

Então ele se inclinou para beijá-la.

O nariz de Hermione estava gelado, assim como os lábios dela. Draco sorriu um pouco.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Vai ficar mais complicado para a gente se ver quando você voltar a sua rotina normal, não vai?

— _Hermione_ — Draco disse o nome dela e sorriu. Ele tocou o queixo dela. — Acredite em mim, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para te ver. Nós vamos dar um jeito.

Então ele se inclinou mais uma vez para beijá-la.

O coração de Hermione bateu mais rápido. Ela sabia o que precisava fazer.

De repente ela percebeu que sempre soube.

Ela colocou a mão no peito de Draco para que ele se afastasse o suficiente para poder encará-la.

— Case comigo, Draco — ela pediu.

Ela soube o exato momento que ele processou suas palavras porque o coração dele perdeu uma batida.

— Como?

— Case comigo. Seria socialmente mais aceitável que nós morássemos juntos no mundo bruxo se estivéssemos casados... e você mesmo disse que é tradição na sua família. Eventualmente você _vai_ precisar se casar. Para continuar a linhagem dos Malfoy como pede a tradição, você sabe. Antes eu não seria considerada um par ideal porque não sou sangue-puro, mas agora que você não vê isso mais como um obstáculo... Nós gostamos um do outro, nós nos damos bem. Nós acreditamos no casamento, minha nossa, quem hoje em dia acredita? Eu acho que isso funcionaria.

Hermione percebeu que ela estava nervosa. Não porque não tinha conseguido parar de falar por um instante, mas porque tinha feito uma lista dos benefícios de Draco ia ter se se casasse com ela. Teria sido mais sutil se ela tivesse pendurado um cartaz nas suas costas. Minha nossa, ela se sentia ridícula.

Mas ela estava se sentindo insegura. Talvez não insegura em si, mas pelo menos com medo.

Porque Hermione sabia que tinha muito a perder.

Draco ainda estava em silêncio.

Ela puxou o ar.

— O que você acha? — ela perguntou.

— São motivos muito bons — ele comentou — e muito... pertinentes.

— Sim.

Ele tocou o cabelo de Hermione.

— Mas eu não gostaria que você se casasse comigo por ser mais _socialmente aceitável_ , Hermione.

Ela piscou.

Então percebeu como Draco Malfoy era obtuso a ponto de não enxergar algo que estava bem a frente dele.

Hermione puxou o ar e se preparou para esclarecer algumas coisas.

— A coisa é que, Draco, eu te amo — ela disse. Então respirou fundo. — E eu percebo que fui uma idiota em não dizer isso em voz alta até agora, mas... minha nossa, como você pôde não notar quando durante esse tempo todo eu não consegui fazer outra coisa?

Hermione parecia bem séria. Ela parecia quase brava, na verdade.

Por Merlin, ela parecia a coisa mais bonita que Draco Malfoy já havia visto na vida... e ela o amava. Era inacreditável. Draco quase se sentia como se não a merecesse, por causa do seu passado, por causa do resto de sua vida. Mas não havia muito o que fazer sobre isso — não eram coisas que Draco pudesse mudar.

Então Draco parou de tentar. Ele percebeu que não precisava mudar suas más escolhas para ser digno de Hermione, nem esquecê-las. Draco só precisava aceitá-las, lidar com elas e seguir em frente.

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e tocou o rosto de Hermione.

— Você me ama — ele disse, ainda meio atrapalhado.

Draco finalmente estava pronto para seguir em frente. Com Hermione.

— Foi o que eu acabei de dizer — Hermione sorriu, paciente.

Draco abriu os olhos.

— E você quer se casar comigo.

— Quero, embora eu ainda não saiba se _você_ quer se casar comigo — ela apontou. O olhar confuso de Draco fez Hermione sorrir. — Você não respondeu o meu pedido. Aceita se casar comigo, Draco Malfoy?

Ele beijou as mãos dela.

— Hermione, você acha mesmo que eu tenho alguma resposta além de "sim" para você?

Hermione sorriu timidamente.

— Eu ainda gostaria de ouvir — ela sussurrou.

— Sim, Hermione. Claro que eu aceito me casar com você. — Então ele a puxou para um abraço e para beijos e mais beijos e, minha nossa, eles nunca mais iam conseguir parar de sorrir. Ele colou sua testa contra a dela e suspirou. — Eu espero que você queira ter filhos no futuro.

Hermione pensou em como Harry estava feliz com a chegada de seu filho e imaginou como _ela_ ficaria quando descobrisse que estava esperando um bebê.

— Eu adoraria — Hermione prometeu.

— Espero que eles tenham o seu nariz — ele comentou — e as suas sobrancelhas.

Hermione riu.

— Bom, só espero que eles sejam poupados de nascerem com o meu cabelo.

— Besteira — Draco fez —, seu cabelo é lindo.

— Agora — Hermione pontuou. — Ele era bem mais indomável quando eu era pequena.

Mas Draco não concordou. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Seu cabelo foi a primeira coisa que eu notei em você, Hermione, e eu o achei lindo.

Isso fez Hermione rir.

— Você nunca se cansa de me surpreender.

Draco colou um beijo na boca dela. Hermione pôde sentir o sorriso dele.

— Minha mãe vai ficar ainda mais ansiosa para te conhecer quando descobrir que vamos nos casar — ele sussurrou.

Hermione piscou.

— Sua mãe está ansiosa para me conhecer?

— Está — Draco garantiu. — Ela está lidando com muita... dignidade com toda a situação. Meu pai não está muito contente, você o conhece, mas minha mãe está quase tendo que se controlar para não parecer eufórica, na verdade. Ela nunca me viu feliz desse jeito, é uma espécie de novidade — ele riu baixinho. — Eu sempre fui muito mal humorado.

Mas Hermione ainda estava pensando em Narcisa, sua... sogra.

— Eu deveria convidá-la para vir até a minha casa?

— Ela gostaria muito, sim — Draco comentou. — Eu estaria junto, é claro, mas não imagino que a situação vá ficar muito estranha. Minha mãe prometeu elogiar o seu chá e a disposição dos móveis da sua casa. É uma grande coisa para ela, acredite... ela nunca soube como expressar verbalmente sua aprovação. Um mal dos Malfoy, já te contei sobre isso.

Hermione riu baixinho.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você aceitou se casar comigo.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

— Não haja como se você fosse a sortuda dessa história, Hermione. Todo mundo sabe que o maior beneficiado fui eu.

— Draco...

Ele apertou a mão dela suavemente.

— Não, sério. Eu não quero começar um discurso aqui porque não quero me atrapalhar e dizer a coisa errada ou da forma errada, o que seria bem típico de mim... mas, Hermione, eu te amo. Eu te amo, só que nunca imaginei que te amar fosse o suficiente para você. E às vezes, nesses casos principalmente, o amor isola a gente... Eu só estou feliz por não estar mais sozinho. Te amar e ser correspondido é algo que apenas soma, sabe? Não me sinto isolado nem solitário, eu me sinto como uma parte de você. E eu sei que somos pessoas independentes com necessidades independentes... o que eu quero dizer é que, me sentindo uma parte de você, eu vou cuidar para que suas necessidades sejam atendidas. Para que as minhas necessidades também sejam atendidas e você esteja sempre inteira.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. Ela meio que estava segurando para não chorar.

— Eu nunca sei o que dizer depois que você faz isso comigo — ela murmurou.

A mão de Draco ainda estava segurando a dela.

— Isso o quê?

— Você está certo... você é uma parte de mim. Mas isso é uma via de duas mãos, Draco, porque eu sou uma parte de você. E eu sempre me sinto inteira quando você fala e eu quero falar algo para que você também se sinta inteiro... Só que você me deixa sem saber o que dizer. Você sempre me deixa sem palavras, Draco.

Ele beijou o cabelo dela. Ela era seu coração e ele podia senti-la batendo dentro de seus braços, no interior de seus cotovelos e debaixo de seu queixo e por todo o seu peito.

— Me diga que você me ama — ele pediu.

— Eu te amo.

— Me diga que vamos ter filhos adoráveis — Draco continuou.

— Nós vamos ter filhos adoráveis.

— Me diga que você vai ser feliz ao meu lado.

Hermione o encarou fixamente.

— Draco, eu não conseguiria ser feliz em qualquer lugar diferente.

Draco estava sorrindo agora.

— Me diga que Harry não tentará me matar quando nós o encontrarmos hoje na hora do jantar.

Hermione riu.

— Ele não vai te matar, não se preocupe. É você que vai estar carregando o bolo, lembra? Harry não correria o risco de te atacar e você derrubar o bolo acidentalmente no chão.

Draco também riu.

— Vamos deixar ele longe de sua varinha pelo resto da noite, só por precaução?

— Você e Harry vão se dar bem — Hermione prometeu, esfregando as costas dele suavemente. — É o legado da Grifinória e da Sonserina, você sabe.

Draco franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

— As casas são dois lados de uma mesma moeda — Hermione disse.

— Você acredita mesmo nisso?

— Eu não sei — Hermione sussurrou. Então ela apertou Draco com mais força dentro de seu abraço e respirou fundo. Ele cheirava como lar. — Mas eu ficaria feliz em ser um lado de uma moeda se você pudesse ser o outro.

— Eu posso — Draco prometeu.

* * *

 **Eu gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que comentou no último capítulo: moça** _ **viviaalencar**_ **(que bom que você está curtindo o desenrolar da história, moça, e espero que aproveite o último capítulo também! beijinhos), moça** _ **Wafeer**_ **(adoro quando alguém que não shippa dramione lê minhas fanfics e gosta mesmo assim! obrigada por elogiar minha escrita — é sempre algo que me proporciona aquela sensação de trabalho cumprido — e aquecer meu coração tanto quanto a fanfic está aquecendo o seu) e moça** _ **L. Padfoot**_ **(ai, moça, obrigada por elogiar minha narrativa, é sempre algo que me deixa bem grata e de coração positivamente na mão... e obrigada por ter acompanhado até aqui e comentado nos últimos capítulos, você é uma fofinha! beijos e espero que goste do desfecho da história!).**

* * *

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.**


End file.
